Comforting Enemies
by Anyanka0705
Summary: COMPLETE! POST 'Into the Woods'. Some Season Five Spoilers. Spuffy based obviously! Songs, Glory, Keys and more! Higher Rating for some coarse language.
1. Comforting Enemies

Comforting Enemies  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.Joss owns it all.  
  
Spoilers: Everything up until "Into The Woods"  
  
Summary: After Riley leaves, Spike tries to comfort Buffy. Cheesiness ensues with a little bit of singing.  
  
Songs (with ~ around them): Possession by Sarah McLachlan, Full of Grace by Sarah McLachlan and Why Don't You And I? by Chad Kroeger and Santana.  
  
(A/N): I wrote this before and none of the lyrics showed up in the song so I hope people get a chance to read it again. I have a sequel in progress but it's been in progress for some time now so be patient. I hope I get rid of the writer's block so I can write it on here soon.  
  
Buffy lay on her bed with her face down in her pillow. She had been locked in her room, crying for the past two days and nights. Riley didn't hear her calling him; he just.left. They all left. She couldn't believe it. Another one was gone.  
  
She heard a noise coming from outside her window but she didn't seem to care. She was way too focused on her own self-pity to give a damn about anything else. She turned around when she heard the voice. The familiar voice she had learned to ignore. But tonight, the voice seemed to be the only thing that offered her comfort.  
  
"Are you okay, pet? You haven't been out patrolling and I was beginning to worry." Spike looked at her with loving eyes. He stepped closer to her bed and sat on the very edge of it.  
  
Buffy lay there for a few seconds more before propelling herself off the bed and into Spike's arms. Spike's first reaction was to move away but he relaxed the instant her realized that she only wanted and needed comfort.  
  
"Oh, Spike! Why do they always leave me?" Buffy broke down in his arms.  
  
"Pet, I'll never leave you. I'm still here after everything. I can't believe the stupid git left you. You shoulda left him after what he did to you!"  
  
They both sat in silence as a song came onto Buffy's radio that had been playing softly. Both remained still and allowed the song's words to wash through their minds.  
  
~Listen as the wind blows From across the great divide Voices trapped in yearning Memories trapped in time The night is my companion And solitude my guide Would I spend forever here? And not be satisfied?~  
  
Buffy pulled away from Spike and looked into his eyes.  
  
~And I would be the one To hold you down Kiss you so hard I'll take your breath away And after I wipe away the tears Just close your eyes dear.~  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yes luv?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean why did you come here? I know you said you were worried about me but you could have gone to the Magic Box and asked the gang or Giles. Why did you come here?"  
  
~Thru this world I've stumbled So many times betrayed Trying to find an honest word to find The truth enslaved Oh you speak to me in rhythms and You speak to me in rhymes My body aches to breathe your breath Your words keep me alive.~  
  
Spike looked away from her and the looked right into her eyes. He brought his hand up to her cheek gently smoothing away the tears that were left.  
  
~And I would be the one To hold you down Kiss you so hard I'll take your breath away And after I wipe away the tears Just close your eyes dear.~  
  
"Slayer, I just wanted to see for myself that you were okay. I also figured since I was the one responsible for you seeing what you saw and losing what you did, that I might try to make it up to you."  
  
"Make it up to me?"  
  
~Into this night I wander It's morning that I dread Another day of knowing of  
  
The path I fear to tread  
  
Oh into the sea of waking dreams I follow without pride Cause nothing stands between us here And I won't be denied.~  
  
"Spike number one, you didn't make Riley leave, that was his own choice. And two, what makes you think you can make me feel better?"  
  
"Look Slayer, I feel bad. I feel bad 'cause you feel bad. I don't like to see you cry, it kills me inside."  
  
Buffy broke out into a fit of laughter.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing.it's just you said it kills you, but.you're already dead!"  
  
"Ha, ha. Very funny Slayer. Now get dressed."  
  
"What? Now you are giving me orders? Where are we going?"  
  
"Never mind the questions. Just get ready." Spike rummaged through the closet and found her black leather pants and her pink top that he loved so much. "Here, put this on."  
  
"You're dressing me now?"  
  
"You know, this was a bad idea. Forget it Slayer. I shouldn't have come here. Bloody hell!"  
  
Spike turned and walked to the window. Just as he got one leg out of it Buffy stopped him.  
  
"Spike, I'm sorry. Look, I'll get ready. We'll go and you can try to make me feel better. Just turn around so I can change."  
  
Reluctantly, Spike turned around. But luckily for him, he could see her reflection in the mirror. A huge smile crossed over his face.  
  
When she was finished changing, she told him he could turn back around while she did her hair.  
  
"Just wear it up in one of those.things. We're not going to the Royal Palace. You look fine just the way you are." Spike looked away quickly. If blood could rush to his face then, it would have right there.  
  
Buffy gave him a small smile and a look from the corner of her eye and put her hair up in a scrunchy.  
  
"Right then, let's get going." Spike said quickly.  
  
When they reached the door, Buffy opened it up to find the reason that Spike had selected this particular outfit. He had brought a motorcycle.  
  
"You expect me to ride on that with you?"  
  
"Look Slayer, the car has a few kinks I need to work out of it. We have to take the bike. Where we are going is not within walking distance from here. Work with me here."  
  
Spike got on the bike and motioned for Buffy to get on behind him. She grabbed a helmet and climbed on back wrapping her arms around his waist. A small smile crept over Spike's face.  
  
'So where are we going?" She yelled over his engine as they sped down the highway.  
  
"You'll see Slayer. It's a surprise. Trust me."  
  
"You're taking me to L.A.?" She shouted when she saw the city lights.  
  
"Relax Slayer, I told you it wasn't walking distance. There's a nice little karaoke bar in the city called 'Caritas' that is friendly to all beings."  
  
"KARAOKE? Spike I am not singing any songs! I can't believe you talked me into coming. You know if I would have known where we were going I wouldn't have agreed."  
  
"Slayer, why do you think I didn't tell you?"  
  
They reached the bar and walked inside. Buffy looked around and saw many different demons and other creatures sitting around at the tables. Spike led her to a table and took her jacket off of her. Buffy gave him a curious look and sat down.  
  
"So Spike," she said flipping through the songbook, "are you going to sing a little song?"  
  
"I wasn't planning on it."  
  
'What If I dared you to?" She said with a devilish grin on her face. "You can't back out of a dare now Spike."  
  
"You wouldn't but if you do dare me, then I dare you the same. I sing, you sing."  
  
"Fine, deal! I dare you to sing a sappy song. Something recent.how about that new one by Santana? Do you know it?"  
  
"Yeah, I know it."  
  
"Good then, that is what you will sing!"  
  
"Alright, you get the same treatment. But you get a girly song. Some Sarah McLachlan I think? How about this one?" He exclaimed as he pointed to a song in the book.  
  
"Fine." She said after she read what song it was.  
  
They both wrote their names and songs on the pieces of paper and handed them to the Host. Spike got them some liquid courage in the meantime.  
  
Buffy was the first one called up. She grabbed the microphone and took a deep breath as the song began.  
  
~The winter here's cold and bitter It's chilled us to the bone We haven't seen the sun for weeks Too long to far from home I feel just like I'm sinking And I claw for solid ground I'm pulled down by the undertow I never thought I could feel so low And oh, darkness I feel I'm letting go Of all of the strength, all of the courage Come and lift from this place I know I can love you much better than this Full of Grace, my love It's better this way, I say Haven't seen this place before And everything we say and do Hurts us all a little more It's just that we stay too long In this same old sickly skin I'm pulled down by the undertow I never thought I could feel so low And oh, darkness I feel I'm letting go Of all of the strength, all of the courage Come and lift me from this place I know I can love you much better than this Full of Grace I know I can love you much better than this It's better this way.~  
  
As the song ended she looked at Spike who sat open-mouthed and staring at her. She returned to the table and Spike still stared at her with loving eyes.  
  
"Quit it! You are giving me the wiggins." She said giving him a playful push on the arm.  
  
"Bloody hell Slayer! I was gaping at you because you were amazing."  
  
She looked up at him with a twinkle in her eye as she waited for his name to be called. His name was heard a few minutes later and he got up to sing. He took the microphone from the Host and spoke before he started the song.  
  
"I'll have you know, I was dared to come up here and sing, so first off apologies if I suck. And secondly, I am very glad this song was chosen for me to sing because it's exactly everything I have ever wanted to say."  
  
Spike looked straight at Buffy and the entire room went away as his song began.  
  
~Since the moment I spotted you Like walking 'round with little wings on my shoes My stomach's filled with the butterflies, and it's alright Bouncing 'round from cloud to cloud I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down If I said I didn't like it then you know I lied  
  
Every time I try to talk to you I get tongue-tied turns out Everything I say to you Comes out wrong it never comes out right  
  
So I say why do you and I get together Take on the world and be together forever  
  
Heads we will, Tails we'll try again  
  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other Fly to the moon and straight onto Heaven 'Cause without you they're never gonna let me in.  
  
When's this fever gonna break I think I've handled more than any man can take I'm like a lovesick puppy chasing you around and it's alright Bouncing 'round from cloud to cloud I get the feeling like I'm never gonna come down If I said I didn't like it then you know I lied  
  
Every time I try to talk to you I get tongue-tied turns out Everything I say to you Comes out wrong it never comes out right  
  
So I say why don't you and I get together Take on the world and be together forever Heads we will, Tails we'll try again So I say why don't you and I get together Fly to the moon and straight onto Heaven 'Cause without you there never gonna let me in  
  
Slowly I begin to realize This is never gonna end Right about the same time you walk by And I say, oh here we go again, oh  
  
So I say why don't you and I get together Take on the world and be together forever Heads we will, Tails we'll try again So I say why don't you and I get together Fly to the moon and straight onto Heaven 'Cause without you they're never gonna let me in.~  
  
When Spike was done the song, he gave the microphone back to the Host and sat down. He looked at Buffy. Her eyes were glassy and tears were falling freely from them.  
  
"Slayer? Are you alright? I didn't mean to upset you if I did. Slayer?" he waited for her response. "Buffy?"  
  
With the sound of her name she turned to him. He tried to speak but she brought her fingers to his lips to silence him. He never called her by her name; it was always Slayer or luv or pet, but never just 'Buffy'. The sound of her name on his lips made them all that much more appealing to her. For some unknown reason after hearing Spike sing the song she had chosen, combined with him calling her by her name, she began feeling things she never dreamed she'd ever be feeling, at least not for Spike!  
  
Buffy just sat there looking at him, gazing into his beautiful blue eyes. She had never noticed the colour before. He seemed to hypnotize her with them. She felt as if she were in a trance. The only movement she felt compelled to make was towards him, his body, his face, and his lips.  
  
She moved slowly towards him, her hand moving from his lips to the side of his face. Her lips descended on his into a soft kiss. With the connection, her hands moved to his neck pulling the two entities closer together, allowing passion to surge into their kiss.  
  
Sooner than later, Spike broke away allowing her air to breathe. She slowly opened her eyes, very disoriented as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Luv? This really isn't the place for this, especially since I happen to know that your ex-poof, my grand-sire frequents here and seeing you and I together wouldn't put me in a very good position with him. In fact the position he would probably put me in would most likely involve a stake or sunlight."  
  
"Um, yeah. It's getting late anyways and if we want to make it back home before sunrise we had better get going."  
  
They both got up and Buffy followed Spike out of the bar. When they reached the bike Spike got on and Buffy held on tighter than on the way to L.A. The whole way back to Sunnydale, neither spoke a word. They both had too much going through their minds.  
  
They finally reached Buffy's home. Spike walked her to the door. Buffy turned to face him, but kept her gaze off of him.  
  
"Well, I had fun. Thank you for the wonderful cheer up session Spike."  
  
"Yeah well, anytime I can help." His feet were fidgeting and he couldn't keep still. He wanted so bad to grab her and passionately kiss her, but he didn't want to, fearing she was already regretting the earlier kiss, which SHE initiated. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around huh Slayer." He turned to walk away.  
  
"Spike?" She called quickly before he could turn too far. He stopped and turned back to her looking straight into her eyes this time.  
  
"Yes luv?"  
  
"I just wanted to thank you," she said slowly approaching him and never unlocking her eyes from his gaze. "For such a lovely evening." She stopped right in front of him.  
  
"You already thanked me pet."  
  
"Not properly," with that said she lifted her mouth to his, her lips touching his with a feather-like touch. He wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer and deepen the kiss.  
  
Buffy broke from the kiss gasping for much needed air. Her eyes opened, and her gaze never left his face. Spike didn't want to open his eyes for fear that it was a dream. Reluctantly, he opened them and saw her beautiful face still there. He brought his hands up to her face, cupping it as he placed soft kisses on her lips.  
  
"That was the best 'thank you' I have ever gotten. I'll have to do good more often." He said with a sly grin.  
  
"I should, and you should.sunrise soon." She tried to say, still short of breath. "Will I see you tomorrow? We could, um, patrol?" She said catching her breath and looking down.  
  
He lifted her chin and gave her a small kiss. "Count on it luv." With that he walked off, hopped on his bike and rode off to his crypt.  
  
With a million thoughts going through her head, Buffy made her way to her room. She had kissed Spike. It was all so wrong, but so very right. What was she going to say to Giles and the other Scoobies? How would they react to her falling for another vampire? Giles would clean his glasses. Willow would get all excited and ask for details, but Xander would be the worst one of them all. He had always had a special love for Buffy; he would not take it well. She would wait to tell him, all of them. 


	2. Going Public

Going Public  
  
Sequel to Comforting Enemies  
  
Spoilers up to and including "Into The Woods"  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...Joss is the King!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews on the previous story. I was working on this before I even posted on fanfic so I will go with this and then work on some of the ideas that everyone gave me.  
  
Now on with the story...  
  
********  
  
"Slayer! Behind you!" Spike yelled as he battled the horned demon.  
  
Buffy turned just in time to see a newly risen vamp lunging for her. She quickly ducked out of his way as he jumped towards her, causing him to knock his head into a gravestone. While the vamp had been slightly detained, Buffy took this time to rip a branch from a tree and plunge it into his heart. With that done, she wiped her hands free of the dust and went odd to help Spike with his horny friend.  
  
"Need some help?" Buffy asked cocking her head to the side.  
  
"It couldn't hurt luv," replied the blond vampire.  
  
No sooner had the words left his mouth did Buffy jump in and drop kick the demon.  
  
"What kind of demon is this Spike?"  
  
"What do I look like? One of Giles' bloody boring books?" Spike answered taking a much-needed rest on the ground.  
  
"Well you never know. I mean you have been around for like over 100 years and who knows what kind of demons you've encountered in your travels." Buffy quipped trying to sever the head from the beast.  
  
"Uh luv, I don't think that'll work."  
  
"Why not? You said you didn't know what kind of demon it is! How can you know what will and won't kill it?"  
  
"Technically, I never really answered that question pet. And the only reason I know is 'cause I already tried that!"  
  
"Then what do you suggest?" Buffy shouted, being thrown by the demon into a gravestone and breaking it in half.  
  
It was Spike's turn again with the beast. *Maybe a little fire* he thought as he lit his lighter and put it under the beasts chin. The demon caught fire and vanished.  
  
"Well, that was creepy. No dust or anything." Buffy said slowly getting up and rubbing her back, groaning.  
  
"You alright pet?" A look of concern crossed of Spike's face.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Nothing a little TLC couldn't help," she replied with a devilish grin and wink.  
  
"So, uh, wanna come back to my place then?" Spike looked at the ground. For some reason he still wasn't used to this from Buffy. They had been fighting side by side for 2 months now and become very close friends. But the thought of asking her to come home with him kind of un-nerved him and made him very self-conscious of everything.  
  
Buffy had a huge smile cross over her face. "You know, it's so great how you have a way of the exactly like I do!"  
  
Buffy walked over to Spike and wrapped her arm thought his and leaned her head on his shoulder. Spike looked down at her and gently kissed the top of her head.  
  
They walked over to Spike's crypt in silence, enjoying each other's company. When they reached the crypt, Spike turned to Buffy and gave her a questioning look. He just didn't want her to regret anything later. He loved her more than anything in the world and for her to back out now, would be like tearing his un-beating heart from his body and stomping in into the ground. Buffy looked into his eyes, reached up to touch his face and gave him a soft smile with shy eyes that made him melt. With just a touch, she assured him that she was here with him and nothing would change that. No running away, no slayer duties, nothing.  
  
Spike opened the door to the crypt and led Buffy inside. Buffy gazed around in awe. He had cleaned the place up. There were candles everywhere, the floor had been swept and there was no more 'musty crypt smell'. Instead the place smelled of vanilla and lavender.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Buffy gasped. "Look what you have done with this place Spike. It looks amazing!"  
  
"Well, ya know, if one is going to be having regular guests over, then they need to make sure that the place looks proper."  
  
"Guest-s? Who else are you planning on having over? Better watch how you phrase things, could get you in trouble with your girlfriend." A huge smile crept over his face as Buffy finished her teasing.  
  
Spike cocked his head to the side and looked curiously at Buffy with his trademark grin.  
  
"What?" Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Buffy began to straighten herself wondering what he was grinning at. What? Spike! Stop that! What is it?"  
  
"Uh...girlfriend?" He said as his grin turned into a large smile.  
  
"Oh you noticed that huh? Well, I just figured because...well, don't you want me to be your girlfriend?" She said turning the tables back on him.  
  
"Of course I do! But I didn't know we were at that point in this relationship yet. I don't want to push you. I want to go at whatever pace you feel comfortable with. I'm ready for anything, but I want to wait until you are before we move forward with this..."  
  
Buffy silenced him with her fingertips coming up to touch his mouth. "Shhh, Spike?"  
  
"Pet?"  
  
She moved her fingers along his face tracing his jaw line and her eyes following suit. "Do you love me?" her eyes glanced upwards to his face, searching for an answer in his eyes.  
  
Spike felt compelled to look away. After a few moments, his gaze returned to hers and his eyes were glassy.  
  
"Buffy," he lifted one of his hands to cup her cheek. She moved into the touch and closed her eyes. "I have always loved you." Her eyes opened and looked right into his. "For as long as I can remember. Since the first time I saw you dancing in the Bronze. But then I didn't know it was love. You have been all I have thought about for the past 4 years. At first, I thought I was just obsessed because you were the one, the Slayer that got away. But somehow, deep inside, I knew. Even Dru, she knew. She told me all she could see was you all around me. Then I clued into it. I was, am in love with you. You are my light in my world of darkness. You are my song in the silence, my angel among the devils. I don't know what I would do without you. Buffy, I am in love with you."  
  
Buffy looked down. When she looked up she had tears falling from her eyes. She looked into his eyes. He began to wipe her tears away.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yes pet?" Spike braced himself for the worst and looked away. He had bared his un-dead heart to her and now he hoped that she wouldn't break it.  
  
She brought a hand to his face and turned it to look at hers. She softly placed a kiss on his lips.  
  
"I'm in love with you too." She whispered in his ear.  
  
With that said, Spike grinned from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat and pulled her close to him, hugging her to his body. He began to smother her with kisses until he reached her mouth and the two embraced in a passionate kiss that seemed to stop time.  
  
Spike pulled away giving her air to breathe. Buffy stood there gasping for air with her eyes remaining closed. When she calmed down she slowly opened her eyes and found Spike gazing at her lovingly.  
  
"Spike?" She finally managed to say. "I want you."  
  
"You have me luv."  
  
"No, I want you to make love to me."  
  
Spike bent down and kissed her again but this time when they parted he had already moved her towards the ladder that led to the lower level of his crypt. They descended the ladder and embraced again as Spike lifted Buffy into his arms and carried her over to the bed.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
Buffy looked up at him confused, wondering why he was stopping.  
  
"Are you sure about this pet?"  
  
Buffy frowned at his question. "Spike, I've never been more sure of anything in my life, lives even. I love you, that's all that matters. Here and now and forever, I love you.William." Buffy pulled his head back down to hers as they began to undress each other.  
  
When all their clothing was removed, they both looked at each other in awe and at the same time remarked, 'Beautiful'. They both grinned and continued in their lovemaking. Each reaching their climax and screaming the others name.  
  
As the two lay there spent, Spike moved off of Buffy and propped his head upon his hand and gazed at the beauty before him.  
  
Buffy turned her head to look at him. "That was...wow!" She said, still catching her breath.  
  
"Pet?"  
  
"Yes Spike?" Buffy turned her body over so she was lying on her stomach with her head propped on her arms looking at him.  
  
"So now that we're, you know, together...when do we get to go public? 'Cause not that I don't love Harris always telling me that I'll never get a bint good as you and then minutes later we go off and snog, but I want the world to know. I don't want to sneak around. I want to be with you all the time and not have to worry about who sees us. I love you, Buffy."  
  
"Say that again."  
  
"What? I love you..."  
  
"No. The part where you said my name...you don't usually call me Buffy." She grinned.  
  
"Buffy. My Buffy." Spike pulled her close to him for another kiss.  
  
"Mmm. Tomorrow." She said breaking away slightly from the kiss.  
  
"What's that pet?"  
  
"I said, tomorrow. We'll tell the gang tomorrow, together. But for now, I should get home. I need to get back to mom and Dawn."  
  
A small pout appeared on Spike's face. Buffy took his lower lip and kissed it.  
  
"I should also get back to Giles and tell him about the demon we saw earlier. We need to find out what it was and why it's here."  
  
"I know pet. Let's get you dressed and I'll walk you home."  
  
"Okay but you are putting clothes on too right? Don't want weird looks from other demons. Slayer walking home with a naked vampire." She laughed.  
  
"Tempting...but no. I'll get my clothes too." Spike grabbed his clothes from the floor and when they were both dressed, they made their way up to the surface and began the journey home. The walk was in silence. Both had many thoughts going through their minds. New love; new demons; and the most worrisome...the reactions of Buffy's friends tomorrow. 


	3. Author's Note

*****Author's Note*****  
  
Alright I need help! I am at a loss for ideas and I really need to get this story moving...I mean there is a demon loose, Buffy and Spike still need to tell the gang and I am planning on Riley coming back so that Buffy can tell him where to go...HELP!  
  
Please if any of you have any idea's that are original and that won't be like everyone else's fiction let me know. Put it in your review or email me at Anyanka0705@yahoo.ca  
  
Laters people!  
  
AJ 


	4. It's The Little Things

Chapter 3 It's The Little Things  
  
Disclaimer: I own it all? I own some of it? *sigh* I own nothing..it all belongs to Joss. *pout*  
  
Spoilers: everything up until the end of Into The Woods  
  
Rating: PG for now.I don't think it will get worse but you never know!  
  
A/N: Thanks to all you who responded and reviewed and whatnot! I muchly appreciate it! I am taking the reviews and suggestions into consideration. I just have huge writer's block plus I just took over a dept in my store as the supervisor so lots of work ahead of me. But we'll see.I know no more excuses on with the story already!!!  
  
********  
  
Buffy woke the next morning more refreshed than usual. She stretched and found something strange on the pillow next to her. It was a piece of paper folded and along side of it a single rose. She smiled and opened the paper.  
  
"My Dearest Buffy, I wanted to be here in the morning with you when you woke up but I didn't think your mum would like that all too much. So instead, I leave you with this single rose and these words to explain my undying (literally) affection for you. Last night was the best night of my entire being. I can't wait until tonight when we proclaim our love to the rest of the world. I will meet you at your front door 10 minutes past sunset. Until then keep the rose by you to remind you how dear you are to me. All my love, William"  
  
Buffy beamed from ear to ear and carefully folded the note up placing it in her drawer to treasure for all time. She them reached for a pair of scissors and clipped the end of the rose to make it shorter to fit in her hair for the day. She wanted to keep it by her but still remain visible at the same time.  
  
After gathering her clothes together that she decided would be perfect for telling the gang about them in, Buffy grabbed her house coat and trudged off to the bathroom to shower.  
  
Later that afternoon, Buffy was sitting watching TV and decided it was time she phoned the gang and tell them to meet her at he house later that evening.  
  
"Is everything okay Buffy?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah Will, everything is cool, there is just something I need to discuss with everyone. It's not bad; or at least I hope it isn't. Just nevermind, meet here around 7:00 ok?"  
  
"Sure Buffy, but you're sure you aren't mad at me or anything?"  
  
"Will, if I was mad at you, do you think I would tell you in front of everyone?"  
  
"I guess not. Okay I'll see you later then. Bye."  
  
"Bye Wills." Buffy hung up the phone. *Okay that is two down, now 5 more to go.* She was silently wondering who would take the news the worst and the best. Well, Tara would be indifferent about the whole thing; she has only known chipped Spike. But Xander, he would be the worst by far. Xander has always played the big brother in her family here. He has been her protector for as long as she can remember. He brought her back to life when she died at the hands of the Master and since then they had always had this connection. She was very unsure of how Xander would react. And then there was Angel, how could she ever tell Angel? He was everything to her, at one point. He was her first love and Spike still knew that, but she could never be with him. Besides Angel had his own life in L.A. now and that didn't include her at all. She would wait until she saw him to tell him. That was her decision.  
  
With all the phone calls out of the ay, Buffy decided a nap was in order. She fell asleep dreaming of her and Spike and their magical night together. He was so gentle. Who would have thought that William the Bloody could be so sweet? But he was. He was a perfect gentleman. He never pushed her too much. He never presumed anything of her. He just let her be and when she needed, she went to him.  
  
********  
  
Spike walked nervously to Buffy's house. He knew it was his idea to tell everyone but he feared the Scoobies' reactions more than Buffy did. In his mind, Dawn would react the best. She always had a soft spot in her heart for the blond vampire as he did for her. It was pretty much a given that the whelp would be the worst of them all. Probably had a stake in his pocket just waiting for Spike to do something wrong.  
  
Spike arrived at the house and paced on the front step for a few minutes before he finally go the nerve to knock on the door.  
  
Dawn answered the door with a very confused look on her face.  
  
"Spike? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hallo Bit. I'm here to see your big sis. Is she available?" Spike responded with a slight nod.  
  
"Uh, yeah she's here. Hang on. BUFFY!" Dawn screamed up the stairs. "You have someone here to see you!"  
  
"I'll be right down." Buffy called from her room.  
  
"She'll be right here." Dawn said turning back to Spike.  
  
"Dawn," Joyce said coming in from the kitchen. "Do you really have to scream...? Spike! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just here to see the Slayer." Spike said averting his eyes to keep Joyce from seeing what lay behind them.  
  
"Oh, ok then. Say, would you like some hot chocolate while you are waiting for her? I have those little marshmallows that you like so much."  
  
Spike's ears perked up at the sound of the marshmallows. "That would be great. Thank you, Joyce."  
  
Buffy peaked down the stairs to make sure that Spike was being treated well by her family. Not that she had any doubts. Her mother and sister loved Spike. When she finished the final touch-ups on her make-up and dress, she began to descend the stairs to greet her new boyfriend.  
  
When she found he wasn't in the living room waiting for her, she went directly to the kitchen. She quietly crept into the kitchen and overheard Spike, her mom and Dawn all laughing hysterically. She stood there watching them for a few minutes with a large smile on her face. Spike had always gotten along with her sister and mother. Buffy had the feeling things were going to work out just fine.  
  
Buffy stepped into the doorway and waited, not making a single noise.  
  
Spike felt her presence coming down the stairs and pretended not to notice her. He couldn't stand not looking at her when she stepped fully into the doorway. His eyes bulged out of his head and his mouth fell open when he saw what she was wearing.  
  
She was dressed in hip-huggers that flared out at the bottom and a white tank top that cut straight across her chest just above her breasts. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with soft curls hanging in the back and the rose he left her placed in behind her ear. She topped the outfit off with her traditional black leather boots and vanilla fragrance.  
  
Spike realized now that he was staring and brought his gaze back to his hot chocolate trying to catch the breath that he really didn't need.  
  
"Slayer, 'bout time you made it down here. Nice flower." He said, noting the hint of playfulness in his voice.  
  
"Spike, can you come with me? I need to go over tonight's battle plan with you."  
  
"Sure Slayer. 'Scuse me ladies. Thank you for the hot chocolate Joyce." He said ducking out and following Buffy upstairs to her room.  
  
It was only six twenty, they had plenty of time to 'strategize' before the gang arrived at seven.  
  
Buffy led Spike into her room and slowly closed the door behind them. As soon as the door was closed, Spike turned around to look at Buffy with a grin on his face.  
  
"So pet, what's the plan? You have a battle..."  
  
Buffy's lips crushing his silenced his mouth. Spike moaned against Buffy's mouth. Spike moaned against Buffy mouth as she slid her tongue across his lips requesting access. Spike obliged and opened his mouth allowing their tongues to duel for dominance.  
  
Finally, Spike pulled away from Buffy so she could breathe.  
  
"Luv, that was..." He said with his forehead pressed to hers.  
  
"Nice?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah, but also very not like you. It was aggressive." He paused, waiting for her expression. She began to frown until he added "I liked it."  
  
Buffy smiled and softly kissed his lips.  
  
"Good 'cause there's more where that came from and we still have half and hour before the gang gets here." Buffy said taking his face in her hands and placing feather-light kisses on his lips.  
  
"Buffy, don't you thinks you mum and sis will wonder what's going on up here if they here us? We aren't exactly quiet you know?"  
  
Buffy frowned. "I guess, but let's just stay up here until the others get here. I really want some 'alone time' with you right now. Just hold me okay?" She said pulling him to the bed and lying down.  
  
Spike spooned behind her and placed his arms around her waist, nuzzling his face into her hair and smelling the vanilla shampoo that she used that morning. *If I were to die now, I would die a happy vampire* he thought as he drifted into a light sleep.  
  
********  
  
A/N: I am so sorry to leave it hanging there but I had no choice! I have this previously written and just didn't know whether to go with it or not. Well, hopefully I will update soon and then the REALLY good stuff will come! Please don't stop reading or give up hope on me! I am still finishing the story just no clue how to or whatever. I will go now. Peace out Mortals! AJ 


	5. Facing the Firing Squad

Chapter 4: Facing the Firing Squad  
  
Disclaimer: I own it all? I own some of it? *sigh* I own nothing...it all belongs to Joss. *pout*  
  
Spoilers: everything up until the end of Into The Woods  
  
Rating: PG for now...I don't think it will get worse but you never know!  
  
A/N: So sorry for making everyone wait so long! I have had huge writer's block even with all the suggestions. Thank you for those who did make suggestions, much appreciated! I really hope this part doesn't suck. It's easy enough to write Buffy and Spike 'cause I know them so well; but the other characters are a little tougher.  
  
Also, I have an idea for another story. It's mainly Buffy centered but of course there will be some Spuffy in it. I just don't think I am going to start it until I am done this story.  
  
Anyways, thank you for all the reviews! I haven't been thanking people individually yet but here we go! Anne Rose, DeeperWell, Irony, ello, artemis, Emmylou, Mita427 and paipie. Thanks to all you who are "forcing" me to go on. Just kidding! On with the show!!!  
  
********  
  
Buffy woke up to the feel of a chill running up her spine. She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head, a smile plastering her face. She looked at the content vampire as he slept behind her. She smiled as she watched how his eyebrow was twitching. She turned around in his arms and lay there gazing at the magnificent spectacle before her. He was beautiful. He was picturesque. He began to run her fingers over his face. She began by inspecting the scar he had in his eyebrow. He had told her how he received that. It was from the first Slayer he killed. She cringed at the thought of it. She moved onto the rest of his face, starting at his nose, his cheeks and his lips. She didn't want to think of such un-pleasantries right now. She wanted to concentrate on the fact that he was here with her now and he was no longer a slayer of Slayers. He was Spike, the man she loved, who also loved her.  
  
Spike felt the warmth that was pressed against his body go away. He lay there for a few more moments with his eyes closed pretending to be asleep. After all, vampires do not breathe so how would anyone know if he were really sleeping or not. Spike opened his eyes to emerald green orbs staring back at him, when he felt her touch creeping over his face.  
  
"Luv?"  
  
"Mmhmm..." was all Buffy could muster.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Who cares about the time? I don't. Not when I am lying here with you." Buffy looked deep into his eyes before pulling him into a soft kiss.  
  
Before they knew it, the bedroom door to Buffy's room was swung wide open. Buffy and Spike broke apart and bolted up on the bed to see who was ruining their 'alone time'.  
  
"B-Buffy?" seemed to be all the man could say, although it was very much a whisper.  
  
"Riley?" Buffy whispered, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Riley looked at the couple with a stone face. Suddenly he just turned and walked away. Buffy got up off the bed and followed him out of the bedroom and down the stairs.  
  
*Bloody Hell!* Spike thought with a loud sigh. *This is just great. Capt'n Cardboard is back and now she's going to go running back to him. I am such a poofter!*  
  
********  
  
"Riley, wait! Buffy exclaimed running down the stairs and out the front door after him.  
  
"No, Buffy, forget it." Riley turned to face her. "I was wrong to come back. You have obviously moved on with your life so forget I even came back." He turned back and started to walk away again.  
  
"That's right Riley. Walk away!" Buffy screamed at him, standing on the front porch with the door behind her wide open. "'Cause that is what you're good at! Leaving when things don't suit you! I'm sorry that you didn't like what you saw up there but too bad! You left *me* Riley! You don't get to waltz back into town and think that I would just wait around for you to return! Yeah it took time but I got over you. I'm sorry if that's not what you want to hear, but this is how it is." Buffy stood with tears rolling down her face.  
  
Buffy's mom and sister heard the commotion outside their house and went to inspect. They froze when they saw who was doing all the yelling. Spike had crept down the stairs and sat on the bottom step so he could torture himself with her words. Shocked to hear that she was throwing the git out.  
  
"You're sorry. I leave and you go out and bang the first body you can find?! I don't get it Buffy. What is it with you and vampires?" Riley asked moving in closer.  
  
Buffy gasped at the revelation Riley just uncovered and looked at her mother. Joyce's face remained unchanged. She had her suspicions about Spike and Buffy all along.  
  
Buffy's face changed instantly from tearful anger to out right rage. "What right do you have? Coming in here, barging into my room and placing judgement on me Riley Finn!"  
  
Buffy was so wrapped up in her rage that she didn't see Xander, Willow, Tara and Anya walk up to her house.  
  
"You were the one who was off letting vampire whores suck you, you give *me* the ultimatum, and then you leave *me*! You don't get to play the scorned lover this time, Riley. So I have moved on, you moved on long before you ever left me. And I'll have you know that even though he is a vampire, Spike is so much more a man than you will ever be!" Buffy spat at him gasping and covering her mouth at her revelation.  
  
If there had been a breeze blowing through Sunnydale at that time of the evening, it would have been the only thing that would have been heard. Riley, the Scoobies and Spike stood there stunned.  
  
Joyce took that as her cue and walked onto the porch. "Riley, I think it would be best if you could leave."  
  
Riley nodded and walked away numbly.  
  
Spike walked up behind Buffy. He raised his hand to her shoulder turning her to him. She accepted his arms eagerly. Spike pulled her into his arms as she began to cry on his chest.  
  
Xander was the first to speak up. "Color me confused here, but what the hell is going on?"  
  
Anya patted Xander on the shoulder. "It's okay honey, I'll explain it to you later."  
  
"Maybe if we all went inside..." Joyce motioned for everyone to enter the house. The Scoobies filed into the house passing the blonde couple as they did. Buffy still remained in Spike's arms. It was the comfort she needed before she went into the house to face the firing squad.  
  
********  
  
Ok sorry it is so short guys. It is 3:00 in the morning right now and I am beat but I wanted to get something up for everyone. HAPPY CANADA DAY EVERYONE!!!! Hope you drink lots of Canadian Beer and get very happy! Okay Please review cause I wanna know if you like it or not! ~AJ~ 


	6. 2nd Author's Note

Sorry guys! Not a new chapter yet. I am just preparing you to wait at least a week cause I really want to get started on my new story. The new story is going to be long, lots of chapters just so you know. As I said before mainly Buffy centered and will eventually include Spike, but it will be a bit... Please don't lose faith in me...I will get this one updated I swear but I have this other idea rolling in my head and need to go with it. Let me know and I'll email you with and update when I do update either this story or my new one. ~AJ~ 


	7. The Truth and Nothing But

The Truth and Nothing But  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* I own nothing. But if I did, I would be the happiest woman in the world! I could own James...that would be lovely. And he could talk for me in his accent all the time (I know it's not real but I can always pretend). Aren't English guys the best? Anyways...  
  
Spoilers: Everything up until Into the Woods  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now...but you never know *wink*  
  
A/N: Okay so this chapter is going up much faster than I thought it would because everyone has been so great in their reviews. Big thanks to SpIkEs AnGeL, Captain, Sarah, Jenna, Lyssa, Vixen, Anne Rose, Livia and Lucky Starz. You have inspired me to write more and wait on my new story. And it's such a good idea but it will have to wait. I'm not telling anything!!! Anywho...on with the story!!!  
  
********  
  
Buffy pulled away from Spike and looked into his eyes. "I guess we should go inside huh?" She asked looking down and playing with his shirt.  
  
"Yeah pet. I think we should go in and do what we set out to do before 'Mr. Blow-All-The-Surprises' came by." Spike took her hand and lead her into the house where they were faced with the Scoobies all sitting in the living room waiting for an explanation.  
  
Xander was the first to speak up. "Hey Dead boy Jr.! Get your hands off of her! Buffy how can you...?"  
  
"Listen here whelp!" Spike spat stepping in front of Buffy.  
  
"Guys!" Buffy shouted. "We really don't need this. Spike back off. Xander please shut up."  
  
Xander looked at her with hurt eyes. He sat down and did as he was told; he kept his mouth shut.  
  
"This will be so much easier if you guys don't interrupt." Buffy sighed, preparing herself for the big confrontation after she revealed her secret to the gang. "Spike and I have been seeing each other for the last 2 months."  
  
The Scoobies eyes nearly bulged out of their heads. Xander opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by Anya's elbow in his rib.  
  
"It basically started a week after Riley left. Spike helped me get through it; he took me out, patrolled with me and watched my back when I couldn't. He's helped me through so much. I don't know what I would have done without him there. I don't want to hear any slack from any of you. You weren't there to help me through this. Please don't think of this as a guilt trip 'cause that's not what it's meant to be. I just need you to understand that right now Spike is a part of my life and I intend to keep him there for the time being." Saying this she looked up at him with love-filled eyes. Spike allowed a small smirk to cross his face while his eyes lit up with joy.  
  
"Now you may speak." Buffy told them, bracing herself for the flood of objections to come her way.  
  
Everyone sat in the Summers' living room stunned by Buffy's revelation. Mouths were gaped wide open and eyes were merely bulging out of their sockets. Willow was the first to speak, which was very unexpected.  
  
"Um...Buffy," She asked shyly. "Do you, um, love him?"  
  
Buffy looked at Willow and then up at Spike. She stared into his blue eyes that were filled with hope and love for her. She looked down at the ground and then back up to him looking straight into his eyes. Her eyes were filled with emotion.  
  
Spike felt his heart wrench as she took so much time to answer such a simple question. He feared that she would deny it in front of her friends.  
  
"I do." Buffy simply said still staring into his eyes. Spike's face lit up as he grabbed her hand again. Buffy gave his hand a small squeeze letting him know that everything would be all right.  
  
This time Xander could not keep his mouth shut.  
  
"WHAT? Buffy, you can't love him! He's a soulless demon! How many times has he tried to kill all of us, including you? He can't be trusted. This has got to be some sort of plan that he has. C'mon Spike, fess up! You are just trying to gain her trust and then try to kill her right?" By this point, Xander was face to face with Spike, they were almost nose-to-nose when everyone could hear a low growl emit from Spike's chest.  
  
"Listen here whelp." Spike ground out, trying to keep his calm for Buffy's sake and also for his own heads'. " I love Buffy. Think about it. I can't kill her. This chip in my head prevents me from doin' anything of the sort to her. And if you use that brain of yours to think a tad bit harder, my plans never work out. If I was planning on making her fall in love with me do you think she would have? I would have found some way to muck that one up right good. Now I suggest you back off, think and then speak." Spike took a breath. He didn't need to, only dealing with Xander took so much out of him sometimes. "Harris, if you can't forgive me for all the bloodshed that I caused years ago then I don't see how you can even be with demon- girl here. She probably caused more than I ever did."  
  
"He's right you know." Anya spoke up. "I have mutilated many more people than Spike and Angel combined." Spike winced at the sound of the Poof's name.  
  
"See, if you can be with demon-girl after all she has caused then how can you not accept me? Deal with it. I am in The Slayer's life now and I plan to stick around. I'm the only one who has." Buffy stared in awe the whole time Spike defended their love to Xander. They both knew he would be the worst one to convince that they were really truly in love but neither of them expected Spike to be the one to defend them.  
  
Xander stepped back. Looked warily at Spike and realized the emotion that played on the vampire's face as he looked at his best friend. He sat down with nothing more to add to the conversation.  
  
Buffy looked at the group and felt like some sort of anvil had been lifted off of her chest; she could breathe again.  
  
Willow spoke up, still slightly stunned by the confession. "Buffy, if you are sure about this then I totally support you one hundred percent." Willow got up and gave her best friend a hug.  
  
"Thank you Wills." Buffy hugged her friend back. "I totally appreciate this. And don't worry. I know what I am doing here. I love him. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the kitchen and grab something to drink. Anyone else want something?" Buffy offered and took everyone's orders. "Okay...Spike wanna give me a hand with this?" Spike jumped at the chance at being alone with Buffy right now.  
  
"Sure thing luv." The two exited the room and headed for the kitchen.  
  
The rest of the Scoobies sat in the room silent, when the front door opening interrupted the silence. Giles entered the Summers' residence looking at the still stunned Scoobies.  
  
"Where is Buffy?" He asked. A simple question but one loaded with so many answers.  
  
The Scoobies were still unable to talk so in union they all pointed to the kitchen. Giles walked towards the kitchen. His eyes viewed a spectacle that they were not ready for.  
  
"Willow!" Giles yelled coming back into the living room, an angered look filling his face. "Did you cast another will-be-done spell?"  
  
The group realized what he was talking about. They looked at the blushing Slayer who entered the room after Giles and began to laugh. Everyone but Willow that is.  
  
"You know, you make one small mistake like that and you never live it down!" Willow pouted.  
  
A/N: Okay I know, stupid place to end it but I had to get Giles' reaction in there some how and I figured that was the best way. Let me know what you think! Please review. I'll try to post the next part sometime this week. Might not be until the weekend, not sure yet. But expect more cause I still have more twists and turns to go and don't forget about the demon in the cemetery. We need to find out what he was up to. ~AJ~ 


	8. The Truth About 'Umad'

Chapter Six ~The Truth About 'Umad'~  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* I own nothing. But if I did, I would be the happiest woman in the world! I could own James...that would be lovely. And he could talk for me in his accent all the time (I know it's not real but I can always pretend). Aren't English guys the best? Anyways...  
  
Spoilers: Everything up until Into the Woods  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now...but you never know *wink*  
  
**A/N: Sorry I took so long getting this up. I have been too enveloped in everyone else's stories. Hopefully I haven't lost any of you. Thanks to all those who did review. Thanks even to those of you who read and didn't review. You suck! Just kidding! =) Well, on with the story now. Enjoy! ~AJ~  
  
*********  
  
Giles sat in the Summers' living room. He was still trying to absorb everything that was pressed into his brain over the last hour.  
  
"Well," he finally said. "Buffy? You and Spike? Are you sure? Willow, are you sure you didn't cast some sort of spell?"  
  
"Giles!" Willow exclaimed. "Can't you trust that I am getting better? I haven't screwed up a spell in a while now. I didn't do anything. I swear. Buffy loves Spike of her own free will. No spells involved."  
  
Giles just sighed again and removed his glasses from his face. Everyone waited for the wiping to commence but it never did.  
  
"Buffy if you are sure this is what you want, then there is no way I can make you think otherwise." Buffy's faced beamed with a smile. "Spike, I do understand that you have the chip in your head and it prevents you from physically harming Buffy, but if you harm her in any way emotionally or mentally," Giles got into his Ripper mode, but it wasn't full Ripper, it was more like Ripper crossed with over-protective father figure. "I will make you fit into an ashtray. Are we clear mate?"  
  
Spike looked directly into Giles eyes not moving from his position. "Watcher, if I ever hurt Buffy you have my word that I will stake myself. I couldn't handle her being hurt least of all by me."  
  
Satisfied with Spike's words Giles put his glasses back on his face, stood up and headed to the kitchen.  
  
"Joyce, you don't happen to have any scotch lying around do you? I think I may need some right now."  
  
Joyce followed Giles into the kitchen to get the drink. "I think I will join you in that."  
  
"Well, that went...well I think. He was all 'Giles' about it. Who'd have thought?" Buffy finally was able to breathe. Spike stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a chaste kiss on her neck. Buffy leaned back into his embrace. She fit his body perfectly.  
  
Willow looked at the time and realized how late it was. "Gosh, we have been here a while now. I think we should get going Tara. We have class early tomorrow." Tara and Willow headed to the door. "Bye Buffy." Willow waved before opening the door.  
  
Buffy caught her before they got out the door. "Will, thanks. I totally appreciate it. I love you, you know that right?"  
  
"Yeah I know. I love you too. I'll call you later okay? Or you call me, whichever."  
  
"Ok, hey Wills can we meet tomorrow after your classes at the Magic Box? I ran into a demon last night that we need to tell the gang about. I was going to do it tonight but everyone is so beat now and it's getting so late."  
  
"Sure Buffy, I'll be by around 3. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks again Will." She hugged her friend goodbye and waved goodbye to Tara.  
  
Xander and Anya were the next to leave. Giles soon followed later. But spoke with Buffy before he left.  
  
"You know, the Watcher's Council is probably glad to be rid of me. The stories I have here out number any tales of any watcher in the past. And you," Buffy waited for the shoe to drop. "You are wonderful. You keep surprising me. You keep me on my toes all the time. I am glad to have you as my Slayer." Giles said with loving-fatherly eyes.  
  
Buffy looked at him with tears forming in her eyes. "Thank you Giles...for everything. For accepting Spike, for putting up with my unorthodox ways and for being such a great father to me. You are Giles, you are my father in every sense of the word. Well, not DNA but you get what I am saying, you do right?"  
  
"Yes Buffy, I understand you perfectly. I love you too." Giles hugged his Slayer and exited the house.  
  
********  
  
The next day everyone met at the Magic Box. Willow and Tara had arrived early ready to start researching whatever evil was going to pop up at the Hellmouth next.  
  
Buffy and Spike walked in the back door of the shop hand in hand. They both took the sewers so Spike wouldn't feel left out of the Scooby meeting. After all he was a member of the group now.  
  
When everyone was settled around the table, Buffy and Spike began to recount their encounter with the demon the other night.  
  
"So the demon just disappeared?" Xander asked. Still trying to absorb the fact that Spike was there with Buffy at the meeting.  
  
"And the gold star goes to the whelp who is just catching up to the rest of the runners! Poof usually means disappeared." Spike quipped.  
  
Buffy stepped in between the two testosterone driven vessels and spoke up. "Okay, so we've established the fact that it disappeared." She said giving Spike a glare. "Giles do you have any idea what kind of demon it is from our description?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure really. I mean we would have to research it." The group groaned as Giles finished his sentence.  
  
"I think I know what it is!" Anya spoke up.  
  
"Really Hun? How would you know if Giles doesn't?" Xander questioned.  
  
"Xander, do you really block out the fact that I used to be a thousand year old vengeance demon? Cause sometimes I wonder. I know because I used to deal with these guys all the time." Anya stated shifting away from Xander.  
  
"Ahn I didn't mean anything by that really."  
  
"Forget it Xander. Look it's a Ganfryl demon. The only way to kill them is to set them on fire. Congrats! You killed the demon. Can I get back to my customers now?" Anya walked back to the counter.  
  
"I'll be right back guys." Xander excused himself from the meeting.  
  
"Looks like the brick layer is in trouble now." Spike smirked. But it quickly turned to a frown when Buffy elbowed his ribs. He looked up to see Buffy's face scowling at him for his remarks.  
  
"Careful mister, you might be in the dog house too if you keep up the Xander-bashing."  
  
Spike turns his frown into a pout with his lower lip protruding far out. Buffy could never resist his pouty-face. Buffy quickly leaned in and grabbed his lower lip between her teeth then quickly kissed it.  
  
"Ew! Guys get a room!" A groan was heard from Dawn as she walked into the Magic Box seeing her sister and her new boyfriend exchange oral fluids.  
  
"Dawn! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Buffy got off Spike's lap quickly and walked over to her sister.  
  
"Um, Buffy it's almost 4 o'clock. I'm meeting you here like you said so you could take me home. Like you usually do everyday." Dawn explained rolling her eyes at her sister.  
  
"Oh. Oh right then. Well, we'll be here for a bit. Do you wanna go to the other table and do some of your homework while we research?"  
  
"Fine. But I don't wanna stay too long. I'm supposed to go to Janice's house for supper tonight. Mom already said I could."  
  
Dawn walked over to the table and put her books down. She glared over at her sister and sat down to do her homework.  
  
Spike looked curiously at Buffy. "Pet? Everything okay?"  
  
"What?" Buffy was shaken out of her thoughts. "Huh? Yeah, everything is fine." Buffy moved back over to her boyfriend and pulled him into a hug. "Wanna come to the training room for a little 'rough 'n' tumble'?" She said with a wink.  
  
Spike raised his eyebrow with his lips forming a half grin.  
  
"Training. That's what I meant. Whatever would make you think anything else?" She said with another wink as she strutted into the training room.  
  
Spike followed Buffy into the training room. He watched her prepare for battle with her practice dummy.  
  
"Buffy, luv? Is something bothering you? You were a little short with the Nibblet out there."  
  
"I'm fine. I just can't have her being out after school. I can't protect her when she's not here or if I don't know where she is."  
  
"Pet, I don't think you need to worry about the Bit. She can take care of herself. 'Sides, I don't know it you realized but it's daylight out. Not too many nasties out there." Buffy raised her eyebrow at him with that last remark. "Present company excluded of course."  
  
"It's just I worry about her. She doesn't have the slayer strength or the knowledge or what is really out there aside from vampires. And we still have Glory out there who can, by the way, walk around in broad daylight. I don't want her anywhere near Dawn." Buffy's eyes began to tear up.  
  
"Luv, it's alright. Glory won't hurt the bit. You told me she's looking for some key right? Well, unless Dawn has the magic key, then she is pretty safe from her right?" Buffy looked away from Spike with guilty eyes. Spike picked up on this. "Right Buffy?"  
  
"Spike? There's something you need to know. About Dawn."  
  
Buffy prepared to bare the truth to Spike. Making him the only other person besides Giles who knew about Dawn's real existence. She pulled him to the bench on the side of the room and began to explain everything to him. 'This was going to be a long day,' was the last thing she thought before telling Spike everything there was to Dawn and the Glory situation. 


	9. Honesty Is NOT Always The Best Policy

Chapter Seven ~ Honesty Is NOT Always The Best Policy  
  
Disclaimer: I've said it before and I'll say it again...I wish it WAS mine!!!!  
  
Spoilers: Into the Woods and some more of season five.  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long! Thanks for the awesome reviews! Welcome back from Greece artemis! Hope you had fun! Well, I have no idea where this chapter is going to lead me. I have not thought thru anything so work with me here. I am winging it! Who knows where this road will take me, to more SPUFFY? I think so! Well...maybe ;) Enjoy! ~AJ~  
  
********  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Wow" Was all Spike could muster. "So she's the key? And she's not really your sis? But I know she was there. The night that we made the truce against Angelus. She was there with your mum and us. But she wasn't. This is a lot to handle."  
  
"I know. But Spike? You have to make sure you don't act all weird around her now. Please? I don't want the others to know yet especially since we don't know exactly what Glory is yet. Can you make sure you can do that?" Buffy sat beside him holding his hand looking at his very confused face.  
  
"Uh, sure. Um...I think I need to go..." Spike got up and headed towards the door.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy called after him.  
  
"Yeah?" He turned to look at him.  
  
"See you later." Deciding there really wasn't much more she could say as his brain wasn't processing information very well at the moment.  
  
Spike gave her a tiny smirk and walked out the back door. He used the shade of the alley to get to the sewer.  
  
"Giles?" Buffy called.  
  
Giles entered the training room. "What is it Buffy?"  
  
"Giles? I think it's time to tell the rest of the gang." Buffy stated simply.  
  
"Buffy, are you sure about this?" He questioned removing his glasses.  
  
"Yeah, I'm totally sure. I just told Spike about it and I wouldn't feel right keeping it from the rest of the gang."  
  
"You told Spike? Are you sure that was wise?"  
  
Buffy's head shot up at the question. He eyes hard and cold as she glared at Giles.  
  
"I-It's just that it's Spike." Giles managed to stammer out.  
  
"It's just Spike? Giles! I know you aren't exactly loving this whole me being with Spike thing, but I love him! I trust him with MY OWN life let alone Dawn's! He is not going to do anything to jeopardize Dawn's life. I'm sorry if you think I was hasty in telling him but he is in my life now and he deserves to know. Just like they deserve to know too. So I am going out there with or without your approval and telling them about Dawn." Buffy finished turning to leave the room, leaving Giles standing dumbfounded.  
  
"Buffy!" Giles called before she reached the door.  
  
Buffy turned to face him with her arms crossed. Her gaze shooting daggers at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to ask this as well. What about Dawn? Are you going to tell her as well?"  
  
"I am. She deserves to know. I know she is going to be mighty pissed when she finds out but we'll deal when the time comes."  
  
"Don't you think we should wait until Spike comes back then? He seems to have a way with her in case she does fly off the handle about not really being human or part of your family in fact."  
  
"I guess we should. But Giles, let's get one thing straight. Dawn is part of my family. Whether anyone believes that or not, the memories may not really be there but she is my blood. The monks made her out of me. She is still my sister. I just hope she will realize that too." With that, Buffy turned on her heels and headed into the shop area. Giles following closely after her.  
  
********  
  
Later in the evening, the gang had re-assembled after the shop had closed. Everyone but Spike. Buffy was getting worried that he hadn't returned from his 'walk' yet. She needed him there, not just for support for her but support for Dawn in case she had a major case of the maxi-wiggins. She was starting to get really freaked out when she felt his presence near the store. Her gaze fell on the door and not two seconds later it opened revealing the blond vampire.  
  
Buffy crossed the store over to him and gazed into his eyes searching for answers of where he had gone. But her questioning eyes were interrupted by Xander's comment.  
  
"Hey Dead Boy Jr.! Nice of you to finally join us! We weren't allowed to start the Scooby-fest without you." His voice was filled with sarcasm.  
  
"Xander..." Buffy warned. She turned her attention back to Spike. "Are you alright? I was worried. You were gone so long..."  
  
He cut her off with a mind-blowing kiss that surged through her entire body. Even the Scoobies were taken aback by it.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'yes'." She said with a very large grin on her face. She grabbed his hand and walked over to the research table to meet the rest of the gang.  
  
"Okay Buff, now that Captain Peroxide here has decided to grace us with his presence, can you tell us what the what is?" Xander asked leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Okay..." Buffy began taking deep breaths. She relaxed a tiny bit when she felt Spike's hand on her back. She felt somewhat relieved to know that he was there in this moment, even if he didn't know what he was there for. "There's something that I have to tell you, it's not going to be easy to hear. But please do not freak out. Dawn," She said turning to her sister. "You need to know..."  
  
"Know what Buffy?" Dawn looked up with innocent eyes.  
  
Buffy inhaled deeply. 'How do you break the news to your little sister that she really isn't your sister? That she is some mystical ball of energy that was placed into a human form to be protected by the Slayer? How on Earth do you explain that to a 14 year old?'  
  
"Dawn, you need to know who you are. Where you came from. You need to know."  
  
"Buffy you are starting to freak me out. I know who I am. I'm your sister. And where I came from? I think it's a little late for a sex ed. speech! Tell me what you are talking about!" Dawn started to get very upset with the way Buffy wouldn't get to the point.  
  
"Bit, she's trying. It's just really hard for her." Spike stepped in.  
  
"Hard for her to what?" Dawn stood up from her chair.  
  
"Dawn...please sit down and I'll tell you everything." Buffy asked her in the calmest voice anyone had ever heard from her. It was almost a whisper. Buffy began to tell them about the spell she cast to see if there had been a spell cast on her mother but then she found out that it was Dawn that was not right in the house. Then she proceeded to tell everyone about the Monk and the conversation she had with him about Dawn being a key that was made human and sent to The Slayer so that she would protect it. Everyone sat there very silent and still until Buffy had finished speaking.  
  
Dawn was the first to speak up.  
  
"So I'm not real?" Tears started to pour out of her eyes.  
  
"Dawn...of course not. You are very real. You are as real to me now as you were before I found out everything. You are still my sister. The monks used my blood and my memories to make you. You are still part of my family." Buffy kneeled in front of her taking her hands and holding them.  
  
Dawn pushed Buffy's hands aside. "So, why didn't you tell me when you found out? Why did you have to keep it from me all this time?" Dawn started to raise her voice.  
  
"I wanted to protect you. I had to keep you safe what with Glory trying to get her hands on you. I don't want you to get hurt." Buffy said softly.  
  
"Bull! You didn't want to protect me because you cared; you were protecting me because it was your job! You HAD to protect me."  
  
"Nibblet, your sis was just doing what she thought was right. She didn't mean any wrong by it." Spike came over to try to comfort her but Dawn just brushed him away.  
  
"You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me? I thought you were my friend?" Dawn's cold stare was like sheets of ice hitting the vampire.  
  
"Bit, I just found out today. I am still trying to absorb it like you."  
  
"Uh..." Xander finally spoke up. "So Spike found out before we did?" Buffy did not need this right now. She knew this would go badly. She just hoped it wouldn't go THIS badly.  
  
"Xander, back off! I have enough to deal with right now without your petty jealousy over Spike finding out before you guys did!" Buffy snapped at him and a second later her eyes going wide with shock that she had talked to him that way.  
  
Xander looked at her with hurt eyes. She got up out of his chair and walked towards the door.  
  
"Xander, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." She was cut off by the door slamming behind him as he left the shop.  
  
Buffy turned to the rest of the gang with tears filling her eyes. "I guess you guys are pretty upset with me too huh? I don't blame you." Her head hung low as she waited for the rest of the gang to pour their judgement onto her.  
  
"I think perhaps we should all just go home and get a good night's sleep and deal with this tomorrow." Giles offered as a temporary solution.  
  
"I think you're right Rupe's. C'mon Bit, let's get you home." Spike replied putting an arm around Buffy and leading her and Dawn out the door and back to the house.  
  
"Wow." Was all that was heard from Willow's mouth. Tara just nodded.  
  
"Well," Anya began. "That was interesting. I am going to go home to Xander now. He might need some comfort sex tonight." With that remark she was out of the store leaving the rest of the group with blanched looks on their faces. The last thing they needed was a mental image of what Anya and Xander were going to do that night.  
  
A/N: Again, sorry it took so long. I just realized that I have to get the rest of this fic done in 3 weeks because I am going back to school and I won't have my computer then. *sigh*. I am pretty choked about it. Well enjoy and REVIEW!!!! 


	10. 3rd Author's Note

3rd Author's Note:  
  
Okay I have to apologize massively! I am so sorry that I have not updated like I thought I would. I am currently printing off all my chapters and going to continue writing the fic on paper for now as I am not going to have a computer for the next bit. So please do not lose hope in me. I am still going to be writing, the story just won't be updated for a long while. I am leaving tomorrow to go to Lethbridge and back to University for the year. I may get a chance to update around Canadian Thanksgiving, if I come up for the break, but if not then Christmas is when you will see my next update. Thank you all for your patience. I am sorry if you have been waiting forever. Cheers! ~AJ~ 


	11. Glory's a What?

Chapter Eight ~Glory's a what...? ~  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns it all. I own nothing...sigh.  
  
Morning fell upon the Summers' house as Buffy tried to roll over on her back. She was stopped by a cold object. A smile crossed over her face.  
  
"Mmmm, good morning." She murmured as she grabbed Spike's arm which had already made it's way around her waist.  
  
"Mornin' luv." He nuzzled her neck.  
  
Buffy giggled lightly and gently pulled away from him. She got up out of bed and pulled her house coat on. A look of melancholy crossed over Spike's face.  
  
"Don't pout. I have to check on Dawn. Make sure she's okay." She pulled her hair into a ponytail and made her way to the door. She turned back to Spike as her hand reached the doorknob. "I love you."  
  
"I love you." Spike returned with a smirk.  
  
Buffy left the room glowing. She reached Dawn's room and knocked on her door.  
  
"Dawn?" Buffy knocked again and quietly opened the bedroom door. When the door was fully opened she found...nothing. Dawn was nowhere to be found. Buffy began to panic.  
  
"Mom!?" Buffy rushed out of Dawn's room and down the hall to her mother's room. Joyce opened the door to Buffy's call.  
  
"Mom! Where's Dawn?"  
  
"She's at school as far as I know."  
  
"What day is it?" Buffy asked, confused.  
  
Spike came out of Buffy's room, fully clothed and came quickly to Buffy's side.  
  
"It's Monday." Joyce replied.  
  
"Pet? Are you okay? What's going on?"  
  
"Dawn wasn't in her room. I panicked. I'm losing track of days."  
  
"Buffy why are you so worried?" Joyce asked curiously.  
  
"We told her. Last night, Giles, Spike and I told everyone, including Dawn about her being the key. Needless to say she was a little freaked."  
  
"Oh I see. Well that explains it then." Joyce mumbled.  
  
"Explains what Mom?"  
  
"It explains her behaviour this morning. Buffy she's never acted out like that before. I was speechless. I didn't know what to do."  
  
"The best thing t'do Joyce, would be to treat her like normal. Right now I bet the Bit is feeling lost and empty, she needs to feel like she's still a part of the family."  
  
Buffy gazed at him adoringly. Spike questioned her look with one of his own.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just loving having a boyfriend who is so smart. That's all." Buffy answered coyly. "Come on. I need to get dressed and we need to get to the Magic Box to research Glory."  
  
Can't we just stay here and leave the research to the book-types?" Spike complained as he snuggled into Buffy's hair from behind her.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
"Spike, my mother is right. This is not the place or time. We are off to help the others with research. Maybe we could do some 'training' too?" She winked.  
  
"Training eh?" His eyebrows rose. "I could be up for that. Let's go then." He grabbed Buffy's arm and dragged her into her bedroom to change.  
  
Joyce walked back into her room shaking her head.  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
Buffy and Spike collapsed on the mats, both gasping for air.  
  
"So you REALLY meant training. I never would have thought." Spike remarked still catching his breath.  
  
Buffy rolled her head to the side. "Why do you breathe?"  
  
"What's that luv?"  
  
"Well, I mean vampires don't need to breathe but you still do it. Whenever you smoke, after we...uh...you know. You don't have to, so why do you?"  
  
"Second nature I guess. Something I just never wanted to give up. Makes me feel like the demon's not totally in control all the time, you know?"  
  
"So, can Angel breathe?" Spike winced at the sound of his grand-sire's name.  
  
"'Course he can." He said quickly.  
  
"Oh." Buffy's face fell and she rolled her head back away.  
  
"Something wrong Pet? Why'd you ask about the poofter?"  
  
"it's just when the Master drowned me, Xander had to give me CPR because Angel said he couldn't. Why would he lie about that? What if Xander wasn't there?"  
  
"Shhh. Pet C'mere. Some vampires forget about things like that. He's been un-dead a lot longer than me remember, so he's had more time to let the demon control his human aspects. He just probably doesn't have it as a second nature anymore."  
  
Buffy looked up into Spike's eyes and smiled. She began to giggle uncontrollably.  
  
"What's so funny Pet?"  
  
"Do you realize you just defended him? The person you detest the most, you just defended."  
  
"Yeah well as long as none of this gets back to him then it's just our secret."  
  
Suddenly the door to the training room burst open with a worried Giles standing behind it.  
  
"Giles? What wrong? Is it Dawn?"  
  
"No Buffy. Dawn is fine. I'm afraid there is some information about Glory."  
  
"Afraid? I thought information on her would be a good thing."  
  
"Yes, well. Maybe you should come out here so I can tell everyone together. Dawn should be here soon and then we'll get started."  
  
"Giles! You're scaring me. Why don't you just tell me now?" Buffy said standing up.  
  
"I don't want to have to repeat it. And besides, I'm not the one with the information. We have to wait for them to arrive."  
  
"Them?"  
  
"The council." Giles stated.  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
Everyone sat in the closed Magic Box. No words were being spoken. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.  
  
"So Mr. Travers. We meet again. I hear YOU have the info on Glory. So spill."  
  
"Well Miss Summers it seems we have more than just information on this Glory. We also have information on the key that Glory seems so anxious to get a hold of." Quentin Travers explained leaning forward in his chair.  
  
"The key? What do you know about the key?" Buffy began to panic.  
  
"Easy luv, let him talk first." Spike pulled her down on his lap and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Miss Summers we know a great deal about a lot of things. We know about Glory, what she is and we know about the key and what it does. Are you ready to listen?"  
  
Buffy nodded giving Dawn a reassuring smile and then returned her attention to Quentin.  
  
"Now this Key you speak of, we have made a trip to the Oracles and it has been revealed that it is a very powerful being."  
  
"Being? What do you mean?" Xander popped in the question that was on everyone's mind.  
  
"Well you see. The Key is not a thing. It is a Higher Being, capable of opening dimensional portals. This is why Glory wants it, er, them. She needs the energy from the Being to return to her dimension. In order for her to get the energy from the Key she must combine her blood with that of the Being. The portal opens and she returns home."  
  
"So that's it? She's putting up a huge fight over a few drops of blood? What's the big deal?" Anya complained.  
  
"What I forgot to mention was the other element, the other ingredient to sending Glory back to her world."  
  
"Cut to the chase already, Mate."  
  
Quentin Travers took a deep breath before continuing. "The ritual also requires the bool of a vampire. It requires the vampire to be drained completely."  
  
"So what's the big deal? We find a fledgling and drain him, then we go on our way and send Glory on hers." Spike spouted.  
  
"You speak too soon William. The ritual requires the blood of a vampire yes, but it requires the blood of a vampire with a soul. Not just any vampire."  
  
"Right. So we go to L.A. get Angel and bring him here to send Glory back. Problem solved." Spike said clapping his hands together. As he did this, Buffy stood up and stared at him. She turned and walked out of the Magic Box.  
  
"Hey! Slayer! Come back here!" Spike jumped up and ran out after her.  
  
"Slayer!" Spike grabbed her arm and swung her arounf to face him. He didn't expect a fist to come his way as well.  
  
"Bloody Hell! What was that for?"  
  
"It's as easy as that is it?" Buffy screamed.  
  
"What? Oh, you mean the Angel thing."  
  
"Yeah. Do you hate him that much?"  
  
"No. Well actually yeah, I do. And besides do you know any other vampires with a soul? He is the only way to open the portal!"  
  
"There has to be another way." Buffy said firmly.  
  
"Well there isn't. And if you weren't still in love with him you would see that!" Spike shot back.  
  
"How dare you! Don't tell me what to see and what not to see."  
  
"Well I can see you aren't denying it. Is this just a game to you? Do you get a kick out of playing me? You still love him! I see it whenever his name is mentioned. Tonight just made it more apparent to me. Tell you what. You come find me when you've made up your mind about Glory and Angel. You know where to find me. But I'll tell you I'm not waiting around to get my heart crushed." With that said Spike made his way down the street to his crypt.  
  
Buffy stood there for what seemed like forever when Willow came outside to get her.  
  
"Buffy? Are you okay?"  
  
"He left me. He promised he would never leave me and he did." She broke down in Willow's arms.  
  
"I'm so sorry Buffy. What happened?"  
  
"I got upset about Angel being the element to the ritual and Spike told me what he thought and left. I can't breathe Willow. Why do they always leave?"  
  
"Oh Buffy. I don't know what to say. But I do know that the Council still has more information, so maybe there's another way."  
  
"You're right. Let's go back in." The two got up and made their way back into the shop.  
  
"So Mr. Travers, you still have yet to tell us what kind of demon Glory is."  
  
"Well Miss Summers, she isn't a demon of any sort."  
  
"Well then what is she?"  
  
"Glory is a God."  
  
A/N: Thank you everyone for being so patient in the almost year it took me to get this one up and running. I have been super swamped with University this year. I will try to get things up on a more regular basis when I am not swamped with Midterms and Papers to write. ~A.J.~ 


	12. Meet the House Sitter

Chapter Nine ~Meet the House Sitter~  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Joss owns it all!  
  
Spoilers: Up to Into the Woods, some of season five revealed.  
  
Buffy's vision returned slowly. She soon found herself staring at fuzzy people whose faces were becoming clearer and clearer.  
  
"Buffy? Thank goodness you are alright." Giles cried, wiping his glasses.  
  
"Giles? What happened?" Buffy managed to get out.  
  
"'Glory is a God' and then you hit the floor." Xander explained.  
  
"Glory? A God? Not so much fun. Guys, thanks but I'm okay." Buffy said struggling to get to her feet. In doing so she almost fell back over.  
  
"Buffy maybe you should get some rest. This night has been one thing after another. Let's go home." Willow said making her way to Buffy with Tara following behind.  
  
"You're right Wills. We'll deal with the rest tomorrow. Let's go home Dawn."  
  
"'Kay. What about Spike?" Dawn questioned.  
  
"Oh, uh...he left earlier Dawnie." Willow quickly explained. "Let's just get you guys home."  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
Buffy woke to the sound of knocking on her door.  
  
"Spike? Spike is that you?"  
  
"Buffy?" Joyce opened Buffy's bedroom door, peeking inside. "Buffy are you okay? You were crying out in your sleep. Is everything alright?"  
  
"Mom?" As soon as the word was out of her mouth, tears began pouring from Buffy's eyes. Joyce rushed to her side and comforted her oldest daughter.  
  
"Shhh. It's alright whatever it is, it'll be alright. Tell me what's wrong Buffy." Joyce said smoothing away Buffy's tears.  
  
"He's gone Mom. He left last night."  
  
"Who? Buffy who?"  
  
"Spike! We found out last night from the council that Dawn and a vampire with a soul were the keys to sending Glory away. The vampire has to have its blood drained from it in order for the portal to open. Spike came to the obvious Angel solution without blinking an eye to any other option. We got into a fight about everything and then...he left!" Buffy broke down in her mothers arms. "He's gone Mom. Just like Dad and Angel and Riley. He left me."  
  
"Oh Buffy. None of that has anything to do with Spike leaving. He'll be back. He's probably just blowing off steam."  
  
"Right. He's just going to walk through that door and everything will be alright. But what if he doesn't? I can't do this again Mom. Riley was bad enough and Angel, Mom I can't so this." She pulled away from Joyce, flinging herself to her bed.  
  
"Some Slayer I am. I should be killing vampires, instead I spend my time crying over them!" Buffy wailed.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"You said Dawn was also a key in the portal opening. What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh. Apparently the Key is some Higher Being. A link to the Powers that Be. She only needs her blood mixed with Glory's, so no worries, Dawn is going to be fine. She's not even weirded out anymore. I think she's even thinking she's more powerful than me. That is SO not going to happen."  
  
"Alright. Listen, you should get out of bed and get dressed. I'll make you some breakfast. DO you want regular or funny shaped pancakes?"  
  
"Funny please." Buffy replied. "And Mom, Thanks."  
  
"Okay. Get dressed or you'll get none." Joyce gave her daughter a comforting smile and left her to get dressed.  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
Later that day, Buffy was compelled to take a walk. Her feet took her in the direction of Spike's crypt. He had not lived there for months as he mostly stayed at Buffy's house now.  
  
As she got closer to the crypt, a chill crossed over her. She shook it off and continued on. When she reached Spike's crypt, she found the door open. Buffy carefully proceeded into the crypt very alert for any danger. As she reached the opening to the lower level a head popped out of the hole. Buffy jumped back in surprise and let out a frightful cry.  
  
"Ahh!" The creature exclaimed.  
  
"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"Whoa. Please let's chill." The creature said making his way out of the lower level to the main floor. "My name is Clem. Spike asked me to watch his place for a while."  
  
"Spike asked you...? When did you see him? Where is he? How long is a while?"  
  
"You must be Buffy. He said you'd be around, maybe. As for your answers: Last night, don't know, not sure. Sorry all he said was he was going out of town. It must be pretty important for him to leave such a sweet pad like this."  
  
"Clem? So you think he'll keep in touch? Can you tell me when he contacts you?"  
  
"Look, I don't know anything but what I was told and that was just that he wanted me to watch his place for a while 'cause he had to leave. Sorry I can't be anymore help." Clem smiled apologetically.  
  
"Thanks. It's okay. Can you do me a favour? Can you tell me if and when he ever does contact you?"  
  
"Sure no problem."  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you later." With that Buffy left feeling more weight on her should than before. How long was a while? Was he ever coming back? Was she just going to wait around? Did she even have any answers? 


	13. The Good With the Bad

Chapter Ten ~The Good with the Bad~  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...Joss owns it all!  
  
Spoilers: Up until Into the Woods, with some of seasons six and seven in it. I am trying to keep some continuity with the actual storyline from the show but making it my own as well.  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
The next few weeks went by so slowly for Buffy. She visited Spike's crypt everyday for the first two weeks. But the last week she was beginning to feel like it was all for nothing, so she made her visits with Clem less frequent. It was no exactly three weeks to the day since Spike stormed away from Buffy and everyday it just got harder and harder. Buffy spent her days helping Giles in the Magic Box. She was still determined that there was another way to get rid of Glory. The Council stayed for only a few days and left with no other trace of information on Glory. Speaking of the God, there had been no sightings or encounters with her for at least two weeks. Buffy began to grow suspicious. At least it was something to keep her mind off of Spike.  
  
One day after many gruelling hours in the Magic Box, Buffy arrived home. Normally this was nothing unusual but this particular time when she entered her house she felt something. It was unexplainable, but she felt the need to run to her mother's bedroom.  
  
When she arrived, she knocked softly on the door, calling to her mother. There was no answer so Buffy opened the door to find Joyce crunched on the floor, writhing in pain and clutching her head.  
  
"Mom! What is it?" Buffy rushed to her mother's side.  
  
"It's nothing honey. Just a headache." Joyce answered weakly.  
  
"Mom, I don't call lying on the floor in pain, 'just a headache'. C'mon I'm taking you to the hospital so you can see a doctor."  
  
"Buffy, I'm fine. Ahh..." Joyce clutched her head again.  
  
"You are no fine. Let's go now." Buffy lifted her mother from the floor and made her way down the stairs with her.  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
Buffy and Joyce arrived at the Emergency Room just in time. Just as they entered the building, Joyce collapsed in Buffy's arms.  
  
"Help. A little help here!" Buffy exclaimed bringing her mother to the nearest hospital employee.  
  
"Here. Bring her over here." One of the residents told her. "What happened?"  
  
Buffy brought her mother to sit in the wheel chair next to the resident. She then explained everything that happened from the moment she got home to bringing her to the hospital.  
  
"Alright. What's her name?"  
  
"Joyce. Joyce Summers." Buffy managed to get out. "She'll be okay right?"  
  
"We'll see what we can do. Is she your mother?"  
  
"Yes. I am Buffy."  
  
"Well Buffy, my name is Ben and I'm going to do my best to see that your mother gets top notch care. Here," he said taking some change from his pocket and handing it to her. "Go get something to drink, on me, and by the time you come back we should be done examining your mother."  
  
"Um...thanks. I'll be right back." Buffy replied turning to go get her drink.  
  
Buffy walked stone-faced to the cafeteria, a million thought going through her mind. What was wrong with her mom? Was it a spell? Was it natural? What if is WAS natural? Would she be able to stop it? Was Glory behind this? She hadn't seen or heard from her in about two weeks and that was when her mother started to feel mild headaches. It had to be Glory! That was the last thought on her mind when she made it back to the ER.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
Buffy snapped out of her daze at the sound of Ben's voice.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You okay?" He looked at her with sympathetic eyes.  
  
"Oh. Yeah. How's my mom?"  
  
"She's fine. We gave her something for the pain. You can go in and see her if you want. Then we can let both of you know what's going on."  
  
"Going on? Is it bad?"  
  
"Let's go see her and we'll explain everything." Ben explained, gently pulling Buffy towards her mother's room.  
  
"Mom!" Buffy exclaimed when she got to the room. She ran to her mother and gave her a hug. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I've been hit by a truck, but better." Joyce said trying to bring some humour to the situation.  
  
"You're a funny lady. So Doctor Ben," she said turning her attention away from her mother. "What's the what?"  
  
Ben began to explain what tests were being done, needed to be done and what they found to be a possibility for the headaches. Buffy and Joyce sat motionless as he explained everything to them.  
  
"A tumour?" Buffy finally managed to say?  
  
"Like I said that's what we suspect but we have to keep Joyce here overnight for observation just to be sure. She'll have the have a CAT scan done, but it looks like a good possibility that this is what we are dealing with. But keep in mind that we are most likely catching this early and with a small surgery we can remove it with little to no complications." Ben said reassuringly.  
  
"Well, that's a relief." Joyce said with a sigh. Buffy looked at her as if she were a leper. "What? You heard him. A small surgery and everything will be fine, right?"  
  
"Well that's what we suspect Mrs. Summers."  
  
"So I'll stay overnight, get the tests over with to confirm your suspicions and everything will be fine. Buffy, you should go home and tell your sister. She can come over later and see me. She'll be worried because we're both not home." Joyce said firmly.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you here." Buffy questioned.  
  
"I'll be fine, over-protective daughter of mine. Now go. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Alright. I'm gone. But I'll be back first thing in the morning with Dawnie." Buffy kissed her mother's head and left the room with Ben following.  
  
"She'll be fine. She's got the best looking after her." Ben gave her a soft smile. He quickly looked down and quietly said "Hey Buffy?"  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
"I was wondering, and I don't do this often, if ever, but I was wondering if you wanted to go for coffee sometime? With me." He looked up with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Oh. Uh...coffee? I..." She sputtered.  
  
"It's okay if you don't want to. I just thought..."  
  
"No see, I just got out of this relationship, sort of, and I just...you know what? Screw it. Coffee sounds great." Buffy blurted out. She figured she didn't have to wait around for Spike. He might never come back for all she knew.  
  
"Really?! That's great. Um...here's my number and you can call me when you feel the need for coffee." He said handing her the paper with his number written on it.  
  
"Great. Well, I should probably go. I need to get home to my sister. She's probably worried sick by now. I'll call you." Buffy said putting the paper in her pocket. She turned and made her way out of the hospital with a smiling Ben watching her go.  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
Buffy opened the door of her house to find not only Dawn waiting for her, but the whole Scooby gang, excluding Spike of course.  
  
"Well it's about time. We were worried sick. Where's Mom?" Dawn demanded.  
  
"Dawn you should sit down. You all should sit down." Buffy said calmly putting her jacket on the coat rack.  
  
"Why? Buffy you're scaring me. What's wrong? Where's Mom?" Tears threatened to spill from her little sister's eyes.  
  
"Mom is sick." Buffy blurted out. The whole room became silent. Buffy explained everything to the group, obviously leaving out the part about coffee.  
  
"Is she gonna die?" Dawn whispered, tears making their way down her face.  
  
"Oh Dawnie, no. The doctor's said they probably caught it in time that a small surgery to remove it should do the trick." Buffy comforted her sister.  
  
"So we can see her tomorrow?"  
  
"Yep. They gave her some medication for the pain and they'll probably send her home tomorrow."  
  
The Scoobies stayed for a little while longer. Everyone decided it was time to get going but they would all be back in the morning to go to the hospital with Buffy and Dawn.  
  
Dawn was upstairs attempting some sleep while Giles and Buffy remained downstairs in the living room.  
  
"How are you holding up Buffy?"  
  
"Meh. I'm here. I think I'm kind of numb to it all still. But it will all be fine, so no worries." Buffy sat looking at the floor for a few moments when a quiet "Giles?" escaped from her lips. When she looked up, her eyes were filled with tears. Giles rushed to his Slayer's side to comfort her.  
  
"Oh Buffy. It's going to be alright. I promise."  
  
"But what if it isn't? Giles! I can't fight this! It's not mystical; it's not a demon or a God! This is something that I can't fight! I feel useless in this." Buffy broke down in Giles' arms.  
  
"Then you'll just have to trust the doctor's to fight it for you. You can't fight everything Buffy. I can't guarantee anything on their behalf, but I can promise that I'll be here for you through it all." Giles said smoothing Buffy's hair as he held her to him.  
  
"You're right. This is out of my control. Do you know how hard this is for me? First Spike leaves and I can't control that. Now this thing is hurting my mother and there is nothing that I can do about it. I can't take anymore heartache Giles. I won't be able to survive anything else."  
  
"I understand. You've been through too much loss for someone your age. Even being a slayer..."  
  
"Giles, being a Slayer I'm supposed to expire before my mother, not vice versa." Buffy stated firmly. "And also being the Slayer, I'm not supposed to be making moon-eyes at vampires; I'm supposed to by slaying them!" She took a deep breath. "Speaking of slaying, I should go patrol. There have to be some baddies for me to take my aggression out on. Can you stay with Dawn for a while? I don't want her to wake and find no one here."  
  
"Of course. Buffy, you will be careful though? Your energy isn't properly focused and I don't want you to do anything rash."  
  
"I promise I'll be careful Giles. Thanks." With that, Buffy was out the door with stake in hand.  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
The vampires must have been sensing that Buffy was not in the mood to be messed with, she only encountered three fledglings. It was such a quiet night; she figured she should head over to the crypt to visit Clem. Maybe Spike had contacted him. That was all Buffy had left to cling to...the faint hope that Spike would return.  
  
As Buffy got closer to Spike's crypt she felt...a familiar presence. Her body was overcome with a strange warmth. Before she knew, she was off in a full sprint towards the crypt. She lowed down when she reached it. As she approached the door she could hear voices coming from the crypt. Buffy tried to make out what was being said but the door was too thick. 'That's it, I'm just going to go in,' she thought. Buffy stepped back, stepping on a twig and opened the door quickly.  
  
"Clem?" She shouted.  
  
"Right here Slayer." He answered from the chair in front of the TV.  
  
"Who were you just talking to?"  
  
"Me? No one. It was the TV." He answered quickly.  
  
"Oh. Wait. Clem the TV isn't even on. Who was just here? Was it Spike?" Buffy started to look frantically around the crypt.  
  
"Buffy, I told you. Spike is gone. He hasn't been here for weeks. The sound you heard was the TV. I swear."  
  
"Clem. I heard voices in here. I know it was Spike. Please just tell me the truth. I could feel him. I could feel his presence Clem, don't lie, please don't." Buffy broke out it tears as her legs gave out under her and she fell to the floor.  
  
Clem rushed to her side. "Slayer, please don't cry. I'm sorry. Look the noise you heard was me and a guy who was delivering a message to me, from Spike."  
  
"You've heard from him then?" Buffy brought her head up, wiping the tears from her eyes and face.  
  
"He sent this to me." He said pulling out a letter. "He wanted you to have it."  
  
Buffy opened the letter and read: ~Slayer, I wanted you to know that I am okay. I am terribly sorry that I left the way I did. I understand you still love the Poofter and always will. That's why I've been away. I've been looking for another solution to sending Glory home. I have found one. I'll be around soon to give you the good news myself. Until then, I love you as much as always even if you don't still or ever feel the same. Always Yours, SPIKE  
  
As Buffy finished reading the letter, tears poured freely out of her eyes. She closed the letter and brought it to her chest. She looked up at Clem with a tear-stained face.  
  
"Thank you." Clem nodded and Buffy got up to leave. She looked back with a faint smile and headed out the door.  
  
"Well," Clem said. "Was that the reaction you were looking for?" He finished, looking to the darkened corner of the crypt. Spike stepped out of the corner with a sombre look on his face.  
  
"Not sure, mate. I'll know soon enough though. Don't let her know I'm back yet. I want to bide my time."  
  
"She misses you, you know. Up until this week she was coming everyday looking for you. Why don't' you just let her know that you are back?" Clem questioned.  
  
"Not just yet. I need to play my card at the exact perfect time. Soon. She'll get to know soon." Spike said with a tiny smirk crossing over his face.  
  
A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this. I am having a hard time writing it. But I have a chapter list written out and I have figured out at least the next 4 chapters and what will occur. So be patient. I know it's been a long time. Thanks for sticking with me. ~AJ~ 


	14. It Was All A Dream

Chapter Eleven ~It Was All A Dream~  
  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing. Joss Owns all.  
  
Spoilers: See previous Chapters  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
Buffy ran home from Spike's crypt. She was crying the whole way home. She wasn't too sure whether they were happy or sad tears; Spike's letter gave her such mixed emotions. All she should concentrate on was the fact that he still loved her and he found another way to send Glory back, and...he would be back soon! Spike was coming home. Buffy reached her home out of breath. She opened the door and rushed inside. Giles sprang and began to panic.  
  
"Buffy! What's wrong? Is it Glory? Your mother? What is it?" Giles said in total panic mode.  
  
"No. None of the above. It's this." She handed him the letter from Spike. Giles read the letter and removed his glasses looking at Buffy.  
  
"Well this is good, right?" He asked, searching Buffy's face for re- assurance.  
  
"Of course it's good Giles! He's coming back and he still loves me!" Buffy beamed.  
  
"But what about the part where Spike has found a way to send Glory back, without using Angel?"  
  
"Well of course that's good too, but Giles! Spike is coming home!" Buffy flopped down on the couch grabbing a pillow and hugging it to her.  
  
"Yes well, perhaps he'll arrive soon then so we can be let in on what he knows. Now that you are home I am going to head to my house. I shall see you in the morning to take you to the hospital." Giles said putting on his jacket. He turned and headed out the door while Buffy remained on the couch with a large smile on her face.  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
The Scoobies went to the hospital in the morning to see Joyce. When they arrived, Joyce had a sad face on, but a smile crossed her face when she saw everyone.  
  
"Mom!" Dawn exclaimed as she rushed to her mother. She pounced on Joyce as soon as she reached her. "How are you feeling? I was so scared when you didn't come home last night!"  
  
"Hi baby. I missed you too, but if you don't let go I might be in here for broken ribs as well." Joyce said trying to pry her daughter off of her. "Well it looks like the whole gang is here. Hi guys."  
  
The Scoobies all said their 'hello's' to Joyce and decided it was time to leave Buffy to talk with her mother alone.  
  
"So what's the what lady?" Buffy said sitting in the chair next to her mother's bed.  
  
"The what? There is no what?"  
  
"Liar. You had worried mom face when we walked in here. What's going on?"  
  
"I met with the doctors this morning when the CAT scan and the other tests came back. The tumour is a little further along than they thought. It's bigger."  
  
Okay. So that just means a little bit bigger surgery right? No problem." Buffy stated trying to hide the panic in her body.  
  
"Right. Buffy there's a chance that the surgery could have complications, even after the process is complete." Joyce said looking down.  
  
"What are you saying? That you don't even want to try? Mom you have a brain tumour! If you don't remove it you could die! If you get it removed, there's only a chance right?"  
  
"Buffy I'm still having the surgery. I just need you to know, just in case."  
  
"Mom. You're going to be fine. There is no 'just in case' here. I know it. Are you going to tell Dawn?" Buffy asked in a very child-like voice.  
  
"I don't want to worry her with that. She has enough to deal with being a Higher Being and all. She doesn't need to know."  
  
"Check. Only a need-to-know basis."  
  
"So what did I miss last night?" Joyce inquired.  
  
"This." Buffy pulled the letter from Spike out of her pocket and showed it to her mother. Joyce read it and handed it back to her daughter.  
  
"This is good news right? There's another way to send Glory back?"  
  
"Why does everyone focus on that part? Spike is coming back Mom! And he still loves me!" Buffy declared gleefully.  
  
"I know. I'm just teasing. So do we have any idea what it is that he has found out?"  
  
"No. But it has to be good. Anything is better than the present solution." Buffy stated.  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
"Something's different about you. I can't quite put my finger on it, but there's something very different about you." Clem stated staring as Spike who was watching TV. He'd missed three weeks of Passions and had to catch up on the storylines.  
  
"Nothing different 'bout me mate. 'm still the same ol' Spike, just carrying around some extra baggage is all. Now shhh, Passions is on."  
  
"I don't know how you can watch that junk. It rots your mind you know?"  
  
"Yeah well it takes me away from my own problems for a while so please shut your trap." Spike glared at his loose-skinned friend.  
  
"You know I could just leave and then you'd have perfect silence," Clem offered.  
  
"Oh Bollocks! You can't leave mate. You need to be here if and when Buffy comes back..." Spike was interrupted by the crypt door bursting open.  
  
"Look like she already is back." Buffy glared at Spike.  
  
"Well this look like my cue to leave. Later Spike. Bye Slayer." Clem scurried past Buffy and out the door closing it behind him.  
  
Buffy stood in front of the door for what seemed like forever to Spike before she actually found her voice.  
  
"So you're back?" Spike nodded. "Since when?" Spike opened his mouth to answer but Buffy cut him off. "Since yesterday. You were even here to see my little scene, weren't you?" Spike just nodded. "So are you just going to stand there nodding? Or are you going to explain things to me? Explain why you had to send this" she said pulling out the letter. "Instead of just telling me!"  
  
"I..."  
  
"And I don't want any bullshit excuses. I don't need anymore lies right now. I want the truth. I think I deserve it."  
  
"Bloody Hell! Shut up Woman! I'll explain if you stop talking for on minute!" Spike shouted to her. Buffy stood with her mouth open, shocked that he would even talk to her that way.  
  
"I didn't want you to know I was here yet because I still had something things to deal with. I didn't want to see you because I knew with one look you would melt my heart and I would take you back in my arms and never let you go."  
  
"And that would be a bad thing?" Buffy's eyes welled up with tears, her legs gave out again and she fell to the floor.  
  
Spike rushed to her side to make sure she wasn't hurt. When he reached her, he reached out hi hand to her but quickly pulled it back as if he was burned. He stood and backed away.  
  
"Why did you even bother coming back if you don't want to be with me?" Buffy cried. "I'm so lost without you Spike. I can't breathe without you. Don't you understand you are my soul?" Spike's head snapped up at her last word.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"My soul. I can't live without you. If you haven't come back to be with me, you should just leave again. You shouldn't have come back. I would rather live with false hope that to have you come back and then leave again." With this she got up and started beating on his chest with her tiny fists. "I hate you! I hate what you do to me. I hate how you make me feel!" She pounded at him until she grew too tired to.  
  
Spike grabbed her and pulled her close to him. He held her to him and lifted her into his arms. He brought her to the couch that sat in front of the TV. They sat there forever. Buffy managed to fall asleep crying in Spike's arms. Spike stayed awake adoring the woman that lay in his arms. He watched her for hours and from time to time he would smooth her hair or kiss her forehead.  
  
Hours later... Buffy was half awake and feeling cold. She opened her eyes partially to see Spike looking at her. His hand was still smoothing out her hair. She snuggled closer to him into his chest.  
  
"Mmm...I had the worst dream that you left me."  
  
"Uh pet, it wasn't a dream."  
  
Buffy jolted up and jumped out of Spike's arms.  
  
"What? What's going on?"  
  
"Don't you remember luv? You fell asleep in my arms."  
  
"What are you...? It wasn't a dream! You're back! But last night you made it seem like you didn't' want to be with me. Now you are all snugly with me?"  
  
"It's not that pet." Spike replied standing and walking to the other side of the crypt.  
  
"Then what is it?" Buffy demanded. "Tell me Spike. No more secrets and lies. I've had enough."  
  
"I can't. I can't be with you. For the sake of both our hearts, I can't." Spike said quietly.  
  
Buffy sat back down in the chair and looked at the floor of the crypt. After a few moments she looked up at Spike with tear-filled eyes. Spike could feel his unbeating heart break at the sight before him.  
  
"Why?" Buffy managed to release from her lips in a whisper.  
  
"I can't pet. I can't tell you just now. I promise when the time comes I'll tell you everything. I swear luv. You have to trust me." Spike said softly making his way in front of her and kneeling down.  
  
"I did trust you and you ran away with my heart. How can I trust you again? I need you right now, more than ever. I need you so badly. Spike, I need you. I need you. I need you." Buffy kept up this mantra as she moved towards Spike. She grabbed his face and began kissing him with aggressive passion. Spike gave in briefly but began to pull away.  
  
"Pet...pet...we need to stop." Spike stood up and moved away from Buffy.  
  
"What's wrong? Don't you want me anymore? You wrote in your letter that you still love me." Buffy began pulling at her clothes and getting fidgety. "What's wrong with me? Why don't you want me? Why doesn't anybody want me?"  
  
"Listen pet," Spike said grabbing her hands and holding them in his. "This has nothing to do with you. You have to believe me. It's me. I can't be with you right now because of ME."  
  
"I can't be here. I can't hear this. I have to get Dawn she's alone and probably worried. Mom's not home. I should go to the hospital. I need to see her. I have to go." Buffy got up to leave.  
  
"Pet...who's in the hospital? What's wrong? Tell me, please." Spike reached to grab Buffy's arm.  
  
"Get away from me!" Buffy yelled pulling her arm away. "If I can't be with you, I don't want to be near you. Don't come around me. I mean it." With that Buffy stormed out of the crypt and off to her house, leaving Spike alone and heart broken.  
  
A/N: The next chapter will be up soon. Probably in the next two weeks, it's partly written right now. But four chapters up in less than 2 weeks! Pretty good! Later peeps! ~AJ~ 


	15. Dealing With Loss

CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
~Dealing with Loss~  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long. I had a major case of writer's block. I'll try to make it go faster from now on but I can't promise anything.  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
It had been about two months since Spike's return. Since then Joyce had been through surgery and released with a clean bill of health. Glory still made no appearances to be known of although her little hobbit minions had been seen upon occasion. Buffy gave Ben a call after the surgery was successful and they went for coffee to celebrate. They were just friends. It was nothing serious and this was because Buffy still loved Spike. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop. Now he was back and this made everything that much worse.  
  
Buffy had run into Spike on occasion while out on patrol. Most of the time conversation was attempted but it always ended in tears, Buffy's tears.  
  
One night after a heated encounter with Spike Buffy stormed home. She ran into the house and slammed the door.  
  
"Mom? Are you home? Mom? Dawnie?" Buffy stepped further into the house and looked into the dining room. She looked up the stairs and called again. "Mom?" Buffy turned her attention to the living room where she saw her mom lying on the couch. "Mom? Whatcha doing? Mom? Mom? Mommy?"  
  
Spike suddenly burst into the house out of breath from chasing Buffy home.  
  
"Buffy we have to talk. We..." He broke off when he saw Buffy staring at the body of her dead mother. "Oh my God. Buffy call the ambulance. Arg, never mind I'll do it." Spike rushed to the phone and dialled straight away. He gave the operator the needed information and she dispatched a car immediately. "Buffy, luv, come sit down in here." He instructed pulling her into the kitchen.  
  
"What? No I have to stay with her. She'll get lonely. I have to help her. She needs my help. I have to save her." Buffy pulled away and ran back to sit by her mother's body. "I have to make a call." Buffy said numbly.  
  
"What's that pet? Right we should call your Watcher. Her should know." Spike picked up the phone again and dialled Giles' house. He explained everything to him. Giles left his house straight away and arrived within ten minutes.  
  
"Buffy, pet. We need to get you out of here. The ambulance will be here soon." Spike said pulling her out of the room. Buffy pulled herself away from him, hurling back to her mother's body.  
  
"I can't leave her! Don't make me leave her. She needs me. I have to fight it. I can do this." Buffy cried with tear-filled eyes.  
  
"Buffy," Giles began, "We should get you away from the body. We need to tell Dawn. Where is she right now?" He questioned.  
  
"Dawn? She needs to know. But I can't leave her. I can't leave the body!" Buffy quickly brought her hands to her mouth. Tears fell freely from her eyes at the realization that her mother was actually gone. "Oh my God." Buffy tried to stand and back away from the body but her legs gave out on her. Spike was there in an instant to keep her from hitting the coffee table behind her.  
  
Spike lifted Buffy into his arms and carried her upstairs to her bedroom while Giles remained downstairs and waited for the ambulance and Dawn. Spike removed the covers on her bed and lay her in it. Buffy continued to cry until she felt Spike's arms let her go. She lay in her bed staring at him, the man she loved more than anything. The man she lost as well. She couldn't take any more loss in her life. She was feeling numb inside; she needed to feel...something.  
  
"Spike..."  
  
"Shhh pet, I know. I'm so sorry." Spike tried to hush her. He brushed his hand over her cheek using his fingertips to remove any tears still remaining there. Buffy leaned her head into his touch, a touch she'd almost forgotten.  
  
"Spike. I need you." She whispered. "More than I've ever needed anything before I need you now. I need to feel you, feel you inside me."  
  
Buffy luv..."  
  
"Shhh..." Buffy silenced him with her fingers on his lips, which were quickly replaced by her own lips. She kissed him with a hungry passion. Spike returned that passion as the two began their love making for the first time in what seemed like forever.  
  
Buffy reached her climax screaming Spike's name. Spike tried to quiet her remembering that her Watcher was just downstairs probably talking to the EMS people. This anticipation of being heard or caught made it that much more heightened for Spike that his climax was reached with a roar and his face morphing into 'game face'. Buffy was startled by this change but just lay there reaching up to feel the ridges of her lovers face. Uncomfortable with this, Spike removed his game face and himself from the bed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Buffy sat up in her bed pulling her sheet to her chest.  
  
"Gettin' dressed, so should you. Bit's gonna be home soon and we have things to take care of." Spike turned from her and put on his clothes that were scattered around the room.  
  
"So that's it? Just one more roll in the hay with the Slayer and you leave again? Classic Spike!"  
  
"This wasn't for me! It was for you! This shouldn't have even happened at all. I can't handle it. I have too many other things to worry about. My soul may not be tortured but this may sure break it."  
  
"What?" Buffy quietly questioned.  
  
"Nothin'. Forget anything that I said. We have to go, your Watcher's waitin'."  
  
"He can wait Spike! Why didn't you tell me? You've been back for months now and didn't say a word about it. So you know what this means?"  
  
"It means Angel's not the only vampire that can send Glory home." Spike interjected.  
  
"It means...what? No! This is why you have it? So you could die in Angel's place? What about me? What about us? You don't want me that much that you would give your life to send Glory back? This can't be happening."  
  
"Pet..."  
  
"Don't 'pet' me! Tell me Spike, why?"  
  
"You still love him, I know you do. I could see it in your eyes that night. Now you don't have to worry. I'll be gone and the two of you can be together. You don't have to worry about sacrificing your precious Angel now." Spike scoffed.  
  
"Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound? Yes I love Angel, of course I do. He was my first love."  
  
"It's bad enough that I was thinking it, but you don't have to rub it in!"  
  
"Will you listen to me? I wasn't finished. Dammit Spike! I love you! Yes I love Angel but it doesn't compare to how much I love you. Spike I was upset that night because I don't want to kill Angel again. I can't go through that again. Of course I love him. But nowhere near as much as I love you. Spike you have my entire heart and soul, Angel only had a piece."  
  
"Buffy I..."  
  
"No Spike. No more." She moved over to him placing her hands on either side of his face. "I love you, and only you. I will always love you, and now you've gone and done this."  
  
"I did it for you! It was what you wanted. I didn't want to get close to you because I didn't want to lose you again. Buffy I love you so much." He began kissing her face and pulled her to him. He quickly pulled away remembering everything going on downstairs.  
  
"Pet, as much as I love having you in my arms again, we do have things to take care of. Bit should be home and Giles is waitin' downstairs with your...um, with..."  
  
"It's okay, you can say her name Spike. I can deal now. I have to, for Dawnie's sake. But you're right I do need to go down there and take care of everything." Buffy got up and put some fresh clothes on and headed for the door. "Are you coming?" She asked glancing back.  
  
"Luv, maybe we should go separately."  
  
"Spike. I love you. I don't care about the soul. I mean I do but we'll find another way. I want to be with you, forever."  
  
"You sure pet?"  
  
"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Buffy replied grabbing his hand and squeezing it. "Come on, let's go. I need to call the gang. There's so much to take care of. I'm going to need you there with me. Are you in?"  
  
"I'd do anything for you luv. Err, Buffy?" Buffy turned to face Spike. "I'm sorry pet. This never should have happened. Your mum was a good lady. I always liked her."  
  
"She felt the same way about you." She replied with glassy eyes. She sniffed her tears away and opened the door. "Let's go."  
  
Slayer and Vampire exited the room together, hand in hand.  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
Two weeks after the funeral Buffy received a phone call. It was Cordelia. She explained to Buffy that she had a vision about her, Angel and Spike, "...and some bimbo with a really bad dye job. I told Angel about the vision already and as soon as I mentioned Spike he was out the door. I wanted to call and give you a heads up on everything. He should be there in an hour or so."  
  
"Thanks Cordy."  
  
"So what's the deal with Spike? I thought he was bad, you know with the 'grrr'?"  
  
"He is, well not anymore. He...he has a soul now." Buffy spilled.  
  
"Wow. So Angel's not the only brooding one anymore. You've got one too huh? So what he just helps you out or what?"  
  
"Yes and no. He helps but he's also around more than that." Buffy tried to avoid the honest answer.  
  
"More? So he lives there? He...Oh. My. God. You're with him! You and Spike. God what's with you and the un-dead? Ick." Cordy suddenly took a second to gasp. "Angel doesn't know does he?"  
  
"No. I didn't have any reason to tell him. Why?"  
  
"Well, he might be under the 'tiny' impression that Spike is the threat in the vision." Cordy quickly stated. "But other than that, no reason."  
  
"Cordy...never mind. Look I'm gonna wait for Angel and try to keep him from Spike 'til I tell him about us. I'll call you if and when something happens."  
  
"Okay. Tell Angel to check in when he gets there. Later." Cordy hung up the phone.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Buffy sighed, replacing the receiver. 


	16. Face Off

Chapter Thirteen ~Face Off~  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
Spoilers: Up to Into The Woods and some of Season Five after that.  
  
Buffy sat patiently in her living room waiting for Angel's arrival. Three hours had already gone by and that was well enough time for Angel to get from L.A. to Sunnydale. Her heart rate sped up as she thought of all the things that could go wrong in this situation. What if Angel didn't make it there? What if he didn't accept Spike and her being together? What if...what if Angel already found Spike? Buffy got up off of the couch grabbed her coat and headed out the door to find them.  
  
Buffy went to the cemetery that she knew Spike usually poked around when he had the urge for some violence. From a close distance she heard the sound of a fight. She ran towards the sound to find Spike facing it off with some green bumpy demon. A wave of relief passed over her as she stood back and watched him move. She loved to watch him. It was like watching a perfectly choreographed dance routine. She thought back to the night that Spike had told Buffy about the two Slayers that he had killed and how he said 'all they ever do is dance'. She knew he was right. She would never admit it to his face though but she knew, and she loved it...dancing with him. She could do it for the rest of her life.  
  
Buffy's mind snapped back to watching him as he gained the upper hand and killed the demon. Spike tossed off a few choice words at the demon carcass and strutted towards the direction that Buffy was in. As he got closer a smirk crossed over his face.  
  
"Hello Cutie." He quipped. Buffy stepped out from behind the tree and gave him a very innocent puppy-dog face.  
  
"Hey there. That was some interesting technique you used there. Think you could show it to me sometime?" She replied wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"I could see if I could slip you in." Spike bent down and began kissing her neck. Buffy's head lulled back as she remembered the real reason she was there to see Spike.  
  
"Angel..." Buffy moaned. Spike stopped instantly. He brought his head up to hers and with great rage in his eyes he glared at her.  
  
"What. Did. You. Just. Say?"  
  
"I said Angel." With that Spike removed himself from her embrace and stalked off.  
  
"Spike! Wait!" Buffy chased after him.  
  
"Forget it. I should have known. I should have known that this was just another round of Kick-the-Spike!" Buffy caught up to him and grabbed him by the jacket to whirl him around.  
  
"Will you listen you bloody ass. I came to find you because Angel is on his way to town and for some reason he thinks that you're still all evil and trying to kill me."  
  
"Give me a few more moments of hearing you talk about the Poofter and we'll see about that." Spike interjected.  
  
"Shut up! Just listen. I got a phone call from Cordy. She has these visions and in the vision was you, me, Angel and Glory. She told Angel about the vision and he rushed over here. Spike, he doesn't know about the soul and he doesn't know about us. He thinks you're the one trying to kill me or cause some kind of trouble. As well he doesn't know about the prophecy either."  
  
"So when is Mr. Tall-Dark-And-Forehead supposed to arrive?"  
  
"He's here now."  
  
Buffy and Spike turned to find Angel slipping out from behind a tree.  
  
"Angel...I can explain."  
  
"Explain what exactly? Why you're with him? Or why you're 'with' him?"  
  
"Wouldn't that be the same answer?" Spike mumbled.  
  
"Shut up Boy." Angel warned.  
  
"Or you'll what?" Spike retaliated stepping right up to Angel's face.  
  
"You don't want to find out. Spike step back or..."  
  
"Quiet! Both of you! One of these days I am going to put the two of you in a room together and let you wrestle it out." Under her breath she muttered, "There could be oil of some kind involved." Luckily the two vampires were very much into their little 'I hate you with a passion' world that they didn't hear her. "Look let's just get back to my house and we will explain everything alright?" She looked back and forth between the two vampires and turned to lead the way.  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
Angel sat on the couch while Buffy and Spike sat on the chair across from him. Buffy sat in Spike's lap. Feeling very uncomfortable with this, Angel began to growl sub-consciously.  
  
Buffy sighed and began to tell Angel of the past year and all the events that had taken place. For the most part Angel sat still and listened every once in a while muttering under his breath.  
  
"So you have a soul now? Seems to be the 'in" thing to do now, huh?"  
  
"What are you twelve?" Buffy looked at him, perplexed that he would even get jealous over a thing like that.  
  
"Sorry. So this blonde in the vision, she's the one causing the trouble?" Spike and Buffy both nodded. "So why don't you just get rid of her? She can't be that big of a pain."  
  
"Picture Cordelia with bad fashion sense and my strength. That is what we are dealing with here. The Council was here and they have given us the information that Glory is not just any plain old ordinary run of the mill demon. Glory is apparently a God." Angel sat quiet for moments, every once in a while opening his mouth to say something but it always felt like the wrong thing to say. So he just sat back and continued to listen.  
  
"Glory is a Hell-God. She was banished here by the other Hell-Gods of her dimension. In order to get rid of her we need to send her back to her world or some other dimension. To do that we have to open a portal." Buffy explained without giving too much information about the prophecy.  
  
"So why not just open the portal and send her home?" There was the question of the hour. But would the answer be the one that Angel was looking for?  
  
"It's not that simple Angel. There are keys to opening the portal and factors that are out of the question. It can't be done. We are looking at another way."  
  
"Well what do you need? I am sure that we can get whatever you need to open the portal. I can call Wesley and he can research it for you. Let me help you with this Buffy." Angel pleaded.  
  
"Angel, you can't help. Don't worry we've got it covered."  
  
"But Cordy said I was in the vision as well, so maybe I am meant to stay and help."  
  
"No. Angel go back to L.A. please."  
  
"Buffy..."  
  
"Angel! I need you to go...I can't deal with this right now." Buffy's eyes threatened tears as Angel continued to press on.  
  
"You can't deal with what Buffy? Why won't you tell me? Why won't you tell me how to send her home? Why won't you let me help you?"  
  
"Because we're the bloody key you Poof! You or me. That is the way to send the bint home." Spike shouted having enough of Angel's questions. He wrapped his arms around Buffy who had tears freely falling down her face.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah oh. That is why she didn't want to tell you. Now you know and believe me there is no way that we are going through with this. We're going to find another way." Spike explained taking a very serious tone.  
  
"There isn't another way." Buffy said through her tears.  
  
"Shhh. Come on now pet, you know you don't believe that. There's always another way. You know it and I know it." Spike brushed her tears away from her face and kissed her on the tip of her nose. Angel sat back watching the vision in front of him. He was finally convinced that Spike was not a threat to Buffy. He had never seen Spike treat anyone the way that he was treating Buffy right now. Spike had been one for tenderness especially with Drusilla but this was different. This was actual love that we was witnessing in front of him. Not only from Spike, but from Buffy as well.  
  
Buffy lifted herself from Spike's embrace and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"I need to get some air. You two behave while I am gone please. I don't want to call Xander and have him replace anything right now."  
  
"Don't worry luv, we'll just talk. I promise."  
  
"Thank you." Buffy exited to the back porch.  
  
The two souled vampires sat in silence for many minutes before either of them spoke.  
  
"So...you have a soul now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Spike just looked at him not needing to say anything.  
  
"Right. Buffy. How?"  
  
"Went to see a man about a girl. Fought demons, fears, fire...I nearly died to give her what she wanted. I knew I could never compare to you in her mind unless I had a soul. Funny thing is, I'm really no different from when I didn't have the soul. I felt bad about hurting Buffy back then and I feel just as bad about it now." Spike took a breath and relaxed back into his chair. "You know, you once told me that in order to kill her you have to love her." Angel stiffened on the couch. "Don't get your knickers in a twist. I thought that when I started to feel something for her it was just my way of getting under her skin, but the truth was she got under mine. Dru told me you know, she told me after we left here the first time that she could see her all around me. I just thought it was cause I wanted her dead so badly. Truth is I was in love with her even back then. Just wasn't man enough to admit it. Always Love's Bitch right?" Spike sighed and Angel just sat back and nodded.  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
Buffy sat on the steps of her house and listened. She could hear nothing but silence. Would they really just talk? They couldn't do that. There was too much history between all of them. A small creak was heard and Buffy turned to find Spike standing in the back doorway. He walked over to her and sat beside her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey yourself."  
  
"Where's Angel? You didn't dust him did you?"  
  
"No. The Poofter is still intact. He's gone back to L.A. though. He didn't want to say goodbye. He figured it would just be a scene anyways and you know how he is about scenes." Buffy leaned her head onto Spike's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"You guys really just talked?"  
  
"Yeah. He understands. I think he finally gets it. He is seeing like you now. You know? A little bit of grey here and there. Not just black and white to him anymore."  
  
"Good." Buffy let out a yawn. "He's not going to do anything stupid right?"  
  
"Angel? Nah. He'll just head back to L.A. and get on with his life there I reckon."  
  
"Mmm...okay." Another yawned escaped her.  
  
"Pet? Maybe we should get you to bed." There was no answer from Buffy. He took her into his arms and carried her up the stairs to her room. He closed the curtains in the room to make sure that she didn't wake up to a Big-Pile- of-Dust in the morning and slipped beside her drifting into his own sandman world. 


	17. He's Back

Chapter Fourteen He's Back   
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters about me not owning any of it.  
  
"Good morning Giles!" Buffy beamed as she waltzed into the Magic Box.  
  
"I don't see what's so good about it. I still haven't found a way to get rid of Glory and Anya has been driving me up the wall about using the merchandising space to do my research. Does she not understand that this is MY SHOP?" He commented aiming the last part particularly in Anya's direction.  
  
Anya's head perked up from behind the counter. "What? It looks like you are just an average buyer reading the material in the store instead of buying it. We can't have the customers seeing that or they will want to do that. Giles! That can't happen! They won't purchase things if they can just read them in the store."  
  
"Yes I see your point Anya, but some of the customers do know me and they do realize that I am the shop owner, they are still going to buy items from the store."  
  
Buffy stood patiently for as long as she could before interrupting the duelling duo.  
  
"So nothing new huh?" She said taking a seat next to Giles. "Do you need help? You look like you haven't been getting very much sleep Giles. You should take a rest." Giles leered in Buffy's direction. "I mean there haven't been any Glory sightings in ages and maybe she's given up on finding the key and anything else that might send her home. You should really just take it down a notch." Buffy patted his shoulder.  
  
"Take it down a notch? You are joking right? Buffy, you know as well as I that when things are quiet that is when we should be focusing our energy in trying to find a solution. I don't see how you can be so flippant about it when your vampire lover and your own sister are the keys in the opening of the portal!" Giles stood challenging his own Slayer.  
  
"Lets scream it out so everyone around can hear you Giles! I don't think guy at the front of the store heard what you had to say!"  
  
"Actually I heard it loud and clear." Came a familiar voice from the shop's front door.  
  
"Riley? What the hell are you doing back here?" Buffy shot at him. "I thought I told you to get out of here and never come back."  
  
"Well actually no, you didn't. If you want to be technical it was your mother who said it would be best if I left. No one said a thing about not coming back." He took a slight pause. "How is your mom anyway Buff?"  
  
"She's...gone." Buffy whispered gaping at the man who tore her heart out nearly six months ago.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Riley ducked his head trying not to show his shame and sorrow.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Buffy managed to get out.  
  
"I came to see how you were doing." Riley straightened up. "And now I hear that you are still with the vampire so I guess you're doing the same. How is Spike?" Riley voiced with venom.  
  
Buffy glared at Riley, burning holes into his head with her eyes. "Spike is just fine. Thank you for asking. In fact, he's great!" Buffy said a little too enthusiastically.  
  
"She's right." Anya piped up. "Spike is just fine. Very toned and soulful and..."  
  
"Anya!" Buffy shushed her.  
  
"What? Oh...sorry." Anya turned to get back to her customers.  
  
"Is that all you came for Riley?" The voice came from Giles. He had been quiet up until now, studying the man who left his Slayer broken hearted.  
  
"I'm here on business."  
  
"Business? Business that just happened to put you in Sunnydale and here in the Magic Box." Buffy spat.  
  
"No. Yes. The business is in Sunnydale but honestly I came here just to see how you were doing. I miss you Buffy." His voice took on a sentimental tone to it.  
  
"Missed me? You're kidding right? Uh, I don't know if you remember or not but you were the one who left me Riley! You're not allowed to miss me!"  
  
"Buffy..."  
  
"No. Get out Riley. And this time I am saying it. Get out and never come back. I don't want to see your face again." Buffy stalked off to the training room slamming the door behind her.  
  
Riley stood on the landing of the Magic Box and stared at the door. She doesn't want to see my face again? She's been brainwashed by that no good, lousy vampire! Once I get rid of him then I know she'll come back to me. Riley turned and walked out of the Magic Box closing the door behind him. He stood on the other side and contemplated everything that happened in the store and a smirk appeared on his face. Glory? Vampire lover? Sister? Portal? It was all coming together for him. He was looking for a way to get rid of Spike and he may have just found it.  
  
AN: Sorry this is so short...I am having bad writer's block and plus super over loaded at work. I'll try to have more up soon. Sorry again! AJ 


	18. We'll Find A Way

Chapter Fifteen We'll Find A Way   
  
Disclaimer: None of it is mine. Though I wish it were.  
  
Spike was sitting on the couch watching television when Buffy arrived back from the Magic Box. She stared at him for a brief while taking in the sight of Spike just sitting and every once in a while laughing at the program that was on. Spike turned in her direction and gave her his trademark grin. Buffy smiled back. How was he going to react? She knew he would be pissed to hear that Riley was back in town, and he needed to know. There were no more secrets between the two of them.  
  
"'Lo pet. What's with the glum? Bad day?" Spike motioned for her to sit on the couch next to him. Buffy willed herself over to the couch. She sat right next to him but stared at the television instead of looking at him.  
  
"Riley's back in town." She blurted out. Spike's face fell. If it were possible, there would have been smoke coming out of his ears. Spike calmed himself down enough to get one word out.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Business. Initiative business I think. He asked about mom." Buffy's eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"Oh pet. Come 'ere." He said pulling her to his chest. Buffy began to cry.  
  
"I don't know why he has to do this to me. If he's not hurting me directly, it's through my family, or lack there of." Buffy said in between sobs. Spike rubbed circles on her back as she hiccoughed through her tears.  
  
"Pet it's all going to be okay. I hate myself for having to say this but...he didn't know. How could he?" Buffy looked at Spike with 'deer in the headlights' eyes.  
  
"You're defending him? Spike you of all people should know that he probably knew a while back. That's what these secret government agencies do right? They track the lives of anyone who has ever been in their lives, especially those who have been close to them and hurt them. They use that information against them when it's most useful. Trust me Spike, he knew. I just had this feeling like he did it just to sting me. And you know it worked. He knew it would. He knew how close I was with my mom." Buffy took a deep breath and paused. A light clicked on in her head. "You don't think this business he is here on has to do with you or me, do you?"  
  
"Why would he even try that pet? He's knows that he can't even come close to taking you on. Even if the Initiative still had him on his 'little yellow pills' he still wouldn't' be able to match your strength and finesse that you have. I wouldn't worry about it luv." Spike smoothed her hair out and caressed her cheek.  
  
"But Spike, he was there and heard things. I forgot until now but we were arguing about Glory and you and Dawn. He said that he had heard a lot of it. I was just so shocked to see him that it didn't even click that he had heard. Spike what if he's here to hurt you? You can't fight back against him. The chip..." Buffy hugged herself to his body and burst into tears again.  
  
"Luv, he's not going to try anything. The Ponce isn't daft enough to try anything."  
  
"But he hates you. He wants to hurt me in anyway possible and he...he knows that you and I are still together. He heard us talking about my sister and my vampire lover being the key. Spike he knows. He's going to try something I know he is. I can't lose you. I just can't!" She threw herself into his arms again hugging him so tight that he was glad that he didn't need air to survive.  
  
"Alright pet. It's all right. We'll fix it. He won't hurt me. He won't come near me because if he does he knows he has you to deal with. I may not be able to fight back but my girl, she can sure kick some ass when she needs to." Spike pulled her away from him for a moment and pulled her face to his and gave her a deep protective kiss. Spike paused in the middle of the kiss and pulled away.  
  
"What?" Buffy said breathlessly.  
  
"So he knows about Glory too right? Do you think...?"  
  
"Oh my God! He's going to tell her! He's going to Glory to give her the information she's been searching for. Oh my God. Oh my God." Buffy kept the mantra up for a few moments until she felt Spike shift next to her. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Well I say first we have a meeting with the Scoobies and then we kick some Glory and Riley ass once and for all. Let's quit waiting for her to make a move, we need to move on her."  
  
"But how? We haven't seen her since she...well in a long time. How are we supposed to find where she would be?" Buffy's face fell.  
  
"We'll find a way pet. We'll get the rest of the gang over here and we'll find a way. Where's Dawn right now?"  
  
"Huh? Oh I don't know. What time is it?"  
  
"Still light out so I am betting on mid afternoon still."  
  
"She's in school. She'll be home around four, I hope. What are we going to do Spike?" Buffy leaned against her lover putting her head on his chest.  
  
"Buffy we'll do whatever it takes. You'll do what you do best...beat the bad guy." He hugged her close to her as they both fell asleep on the couch. They would call the gang after. They needed this for now. Just some quiet time to themselves. Rest time.  
  
AN: Again pretty short. I apologize. Work is still super crazy so...not so long of chapters, cause of the not so much time factor. Laters! AJ 


	19. The Truth Hurts

**CHAPTER 15  
  
The Truth Hurts  
**  
Spike lay sleeping on the couch next to Buffy as informercials blared on the TV. Buffy woke to the sound of a blender. The sound un-nerved her somewhat. She had been dreaming, well not so much dreaming as having nightmares. Nightmares the she hoped weren't prophetic dreams. In these dreams, Riley was there along with Glory, Spike and Angel. Buffy was meant to choose. Angel or Spike. Riley had betrayed her again. Just as she was about to speak, Riley staked both vampires. That was when Buffy was jostled from her sleep by the blender. The dream seemed so real. She almost wondered if it wasn't a Slayer dream. Cordy's vision had Angel, Spike, Glory and her in i but now there was the addition of Riley. And after his appearance at the Magic Box there was no telling what would happen.  
  
Just then it struck Buffy. The Magic Box! Riley was there when Giles was shooting his mouth off about the Key. Riley knew. And he knew about Glory. But where was Dawn in the dream? And why was Angel there? Too many questions to answer. She needed to find the answers step by step; beginning with how much Riley knew about Glory and how to send her home.  
  
Buffy slowly got up from the couch and looked at the time. Almost sun-up. She glanced around the room to the window checking to see if it was open. As she turned, she was startled by a face in the window. Buffy shrieked. Spike woke up with a start and moved his tired questioning eyes in the direction that Buffy was looking. Spike's temper flared as he jumped off the couch and bolted out the door to face the intruder.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem? I thought Buffy made it perfectly clear that you were to stay away from her!" Spike spat, pacing slowly around the soldier.  
  
"I'm not here for Buffy, Spike." Riley replied.  
  
"Oh no? Just out for a stroll and decided to stop by and watch us snog then?"  
  
"I'm here for you Spike."  
  
"Me? Hate to break it to you Soldier Boy, I only swing one way. Gee and you didn't even bring me flowers. What the bleeding hell do you want with me anyway White Bread?"  
  
"It's not what I want...its what SHE wants." Riley said tilting his head in the direction of the scantily clad blonde.  
  
"Well, well, well! Looks like you came through afterall. I knew I could count on you. My only question is, where is the girlfriend? You know? The Slayer? It would be so much more fun if I could see her face right now." Glory looked around and caught the eye of the Slayer staring through the window, frozen and unable to help her vampire lover.  
  
"Oh! There she is! Enjoying the show? Too bad it's gonna end soon, me and my key have to go. Don't even think about stopping me. You know it's no use." Glory grabbed Spike by the back of the head and bent his head back. She licked the side of his face, her eyes always on Buffy watching her grimace as Glory did this.  
  
"Come on Soldier. We've got a portal to open. Bye bye Slayer. Don't worry I won't hurt him...too much." With that Glory, Riley and Spike were done and Buffy was left crying on the floor of her living room.

**THE MAGIC BOX:**  
  
"Giles!" Buffy yelled bursting through the door of the Magic Box. "Giles! Where are you?" Buffy looked around frantically at the seemingly abandoned shop.  
  
"Buffy? What is it? What's wrong?" Giles asked appearing through the training room door.  
  
"Glory. Spike. Riley." Buffy managed to say. It was all she could muster before breaking into tears.  
  
"Calm down Buffy. Now, take a breath and tell me what's going on." Giles said bringing Buffy to sit at the table.  
  
Buffy inhaled deeply allowing her body to relax before spouting off the cause of her hysteria.  
  
"Glory and Riley came to the house. They took Spike. They know he's needed for the ritual. Giles! They have Spike! I just got him back. They can't take him away from me." Buffy broke down sobbing with her head in her arms on the table.  
  
"Oh. Dear." Was all Giles could come up with, taking a seat next to Buffy.  
  
**LATER**:

The Scoobies sat around the table in the Magic Box. Each one contemplating silently how they could get out of this mess.  
  
"We're screwed." Anya blurted out, causing everyone to send a glare her way. Everyone but Buffy.  
  
"We so are not. Glory still needs me to complete the ritual. And that's so not going to happen." Dawn stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"She's right. We ARE screwed." Everyone's gazes turned to Buffy. "What? I'm just telling it like it is. Glory has Spike and now it's a matter of time before she pulls the same mojo on me again so I can't protect Dawn. I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do. Spike's gone. It's over." She stood and walked out to the training room.  
  
"Well that was an uplifting speech. Who's up for some research?" Xander said clapping his hands together, then he paused. "Did I just say that? Is this Bizzaro World?" He shrugged his shoulders and cracked a book open.  
  
**AT GLORY'S PLACE**:

"So a vampire with a soul huh? How disgusting. It's so limbo-like. Can't be a demon, can't be a man, so where exactly do you fit in?" Glory paced around a chained up Spike as Riley stodd off to the side.  
  
"So is that how you did it? Is that how you got Buffy to sleep with you? You got a soul?"  
  
"Actually," Spike coughed. "She was shaggin' me even before the soul Whtie Bread. I told you before that she needs some monster in her man."  
  
Riley lunged forward and began to pummel Spike as if he were a punching bag. Glory quickly broke that up.  
  
"Hey, hey now." She grabed Riley's fist and held it in her hand. "There will be no hurting my Key, do you understand?"  
  
"But..." Riley began but was interrupted by the excruciating pain that was shooting through his arm as Glory bent his wrist back, breaking it.  
  
"Understand?" Riley nodded. "Good. Now vampire..."  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"My name is Spike. Not 'vampire'."  
  
"I'll call you what I want, when I want to! Don't anger me 'vampire' or you'll end up dust soon than you can..." Glory stopped as a smile crossed over her face. "I know what you're doing and it's not going to work. Stick around. The show is just getting started." With that Glory wandered off to her room leaving the souled vampire and the injured soldier alone.  
  
Silenced filled the room as the malcontented vampire glared at the soldier, trying to guess his motive for his betrayal.  
  
"So why'd you do it?"  
  
Riley's eyes snapped up from looking at the spot on the floor. He glared at Spike with vengeful eyes.  
  
"Do you really have to ask Spike?" He replied spitting venom as he said Spike's name.  
  
"Guess not, but I would like t'hear you admit it out loud. That IS the first step you know." He paused. "Admitting that you are a mentally and sexually depraved lunatic." Spike smirked, rolling his tongue behind his teeth.  
  
"I knew I should have just gotten rid of you right away."  
  
"Yeah? Why didn't you?" Spike tilted his head.  
  
"Why? I needed the best way to get back at you for stealing Buffy faway from me."  
  
"You must really be mentally challenged. YOU LEFT HER! Or is your skull too thick to remember that? You took off and left her here broken and I just happened to be around to pick up the bloody pieces that you left behind. Don't you dare try to blame this situation on either Buffy or myself!" Spike spat.  
  
"This whole thing was you fault to begin with. If you hadn't shown her..."  
  
"If i hadn't shown her? You were the one getting suck jobs from random vamps. Traipsing off in the middle of the night. Leavin' yor honey to make time with some two bit vamp whore! Don't try blaming this on me in the least. I showed her what you were hiding. You just got caught is all. Bad planning on your part, I'd say. Sorry Cardboard, the blame lies solely with you." Spike smirked.  
  
**END CHAPTER...for now.**

A/N: I hope this works okay. It's been a while. Sorry I was without a computer. Mine broke so I had to buy a new one! Yay! Enjoy! Review!


	20. She Doesn't Deserve You

Chapter Sixteen  
  
She Doesn't Deserve You   
  
Buffy sat in her room on her bed waiting patiently for any news from Giles and the rest of the Scoobies. She couldn't stay at the Magic Box. Her 'every now and then' hysterics were causing the concentration of the group to be lost. It was unanimous that she head home and wait for any news. Buffy was tired of waiting and researching. She decided the best course of action would be to take the matter into her own hands and go in search of where Glory would be hiding Spike. She figured that Glory liked the best there was of everything. She would go check out the mansions at the edge of town; right around the Crawford Street mansion.  
  
Buffy reached the group of mansions and shook her head. It always had to be a mansion. She thought back to Angel and Dracula. They always had to pick the suave places to live. Whatever happened to the evil thing that holed itself up in the darkest and dankest place to live? Come to think of it, aside from Adam and his cave-dwelling, the Master was the last one to ever live up to that sterep-type. Maybe it was time for a new 'typical' to be put into place.  
  
Buffy came across a building that she never noticed before. A hotel. In the middle of the mansion district. Now why had she not noticed this before? She walked slowly to the front of the building and began to peek into random windows. Nothing. There was nothing but lobby on the bottom floors. She made her way inside the building continuing her search. Once inside she headed up the stairs to the first level. She could hear voices. One sounded very much like Riley. Anger built up inside her as she ventured further down the hall.  
  
The voice she heard became that much more clear. It was definitely Riley.  
  
"If you hadn't shown her..." He was cut off by...Spike! He was alright!  
  
"Don't put this on me! I told you before. That was your own bloody fault. You left the girl behind. I was left to pick up the pieces of her shattered life. I showed her what life was really like. What life could be like when people didn't leave."  
  
"You aren't a person Spike! Don't even try. You think because you have a soul now that it makes you any closer to being an actual person? Think again. You're still dead."  
  
"You think I don't know that? I know that I'll never be everything that she deserves. She deserves the white picket fence, the 2.5 children and the perfect life with the perfect husband. But she can't have that. She'll never have that because she's not normal herself. She's the bloody Slayer! You think she can go on with a normal bloke and be happy. She would always be worried about him and whether her slaying was putting his life in jeopardy. Think about it you git! I don't get you. You want what is best for her but you can't stand the fact that maybe aren't. Don't you see? I'm not even best for her, but at least I know that and I take whatever I can get from her. Just being able to be in her presence everyday, that's enough for me. I'm not even gonna keep on. You'll never get it. She's better than both of us. She doesn't deserve either of us. But at least I realize that. Get out of here. If I am going to die, I want to do it in peace."  
  
Riley didn't leave. He was shocked by the confession of the vampire. Maybe he really did love Buffy. He simply stared at the tied up vampire.  
  
"GET. OUT." Spike shouted. Startling the soldier out of his daze. Riley got up and walked out of the room. Taking one last look at Spike and exiting. Spike breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't take anymore heart-to-heart with the brooding soldier.  
  
Buffy crepted down the hallway once Riley had turned down the corridor. She made her way to the door of the room that held Spike captive. She reached for the doorknob.  
  
"I said get lost Soldier Boy!" Spike shouted.  
  
The door opened and a tiny head peaked out.  
  
"Well, I would go away if I were him." Buffy stated.  
  
Spike's eyes welled with tears. He was so happy to see her.  
  
"Slayer...? You came for me."  
  
"Of course I came for you! You think I'd just let her kill you to open her bloody portal?" Buffy rushed to his side and placed her hands around his face.  
  
"Pet, you're starting to talk like me now." Spike smiled through his tears.  
  
"Well, what can I say? You're rubbing off on me. Come on let's get you out of here." Buffy said untying Spike's restraints and pulling him up.  
  
"What? No hello kiss for your honey?"  
  
"Right now? I'm thinking the best plan of action is to get you out of here first. There will definitely be kissing later." Buffy smiled at her lover.  
  
"Aw...how sweet. Too bad it actually won't be happening. You're not going anywhere, Slayer."  
  
The two blondes looked up to see Glory standing in the doorway blocking their escape.  
  
AN: Sorry it took long again. No time to write and no time to think about what to write. I know this was short but there will be a few good chapters coming up and then the conclusion. AJ 


	21. The Dimmest Star In The Heavens

Chapter Seventeen

The Dimmest Star In The Heavens

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Glory stood in the doorway of the hotel room as the two blondes stared her way.

"So, you think you could just walk in here and take away my key and I wouldn't notice? Get real girlfriend. That is so not going to happen."

"And what makes you think you can stop me Glory?"

"Buffy," Glory scoffed making her way into the room. "Do I really need to remind you that I am a God. I don't 'think' I can stop you. I 'know' I can. And you better think twice before trying to mess with me." Glory placed her hands on her hips.

"Glory for someone with so much power you're really not that smart are you? Look around. Do you see anyone standing with you? No. You are alone. That's the difference between you and me. I have may not always need it but I have friends and family. You, you have nothing."

"Oh scary. But where are your friends and family when you need them most? Like right now huh? I don't see anyone but a badly beaten up vampire in your corner deary. Look who's all alone now." Glory mocked.

"I beg to differ." A voice from behind Glory spoke. She turned around to find Giles, Dawn, Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya standing in the doorway blocking any way of escape for her.

Glory mearly laughed at the sight. "You think a bunch of mortals are going to scare me? Think again. They are nothing to me. Just like you. No hand over my key."

Glory lunged towards Buffy trying to pry Spike from her arms. Just as she reached them, Willow shouted an incantation and pulled Glory away from the two. Dawn stepped out from the group and made her way to Glory. Buffy started to speak, trying to get Dawn out of there.

"You think you are so tough. Think again." With that Dawn proceded to kick Glory sending her flying across the room. Buffy stood back and watched the younger Summers beat the God to a bloody pulp. A few dozen punches later and Glory turned into Ben.

"Glory is Ben?" Xander exclaimed.

Ben coughed trying to sit in an upright position. "I'm sorry. I never meant. She...I'm..." Buffy the cut off his babble.

"Tell her it's over. She had her shot and it's gone. If she ever comes near myself or my friends again..."

"We won't. I promise. I'm sorry."

Buffy walked over to Spike and gathered him up. The two blondes left the hotel without another word being spoken. Tara and Willow followed, with Giles, Anya, Xander and Dawn closely behind.

Riley walked back into the room and stared at a broken Ben. Ben looked at Riley with confusion on his face.

"She didn't kill me." It was more of a observation than a question.

"Buffy's not like that. She's not like you and me." Riley stated taking Ben's head in his hands examining his wounds on his face.

"What do you mean?" Ben's face now completely covered with confusion. Just as he was about to speak again, Riley quickly moved his hands in opposite directions causing a large crack to be heard. Ben's head went limp as Riley placed it back on the ground.

"She's better than that. Better than either of us." With that Riley left.

Spike lay in Buffy's bed aching from his Glory and Riley encounter. He told Buffy all about the little heart-to-heart he had with the soldier. Buffy smiled sweetly back at her lover stoking his hair with the tips of her fingers.

"I love you." Buffy whispered gently leaning down to brush his lips with hers. Well it was meant to just be a brush but Spike had other plans. He pulled her head down to his and deepened the kiss with all the intensity he could muster after his tiring ordeal. Buffy broke away fromt he kiss and rested her head on his forehead. "You should probably rest now. You need to heal." She said never taking her eyes off of his intense blue ones.

"Don't wanna. I got other plans in mind pet." Spike said with a devilish grin.

"As tempting as that is. I really think we should wait until you get better."

"Alright luv. We do have all the time for those plans don't we? How long do you think we have?"

"How about forever? Does forever sound good to you?"

"Yeah forever sounds like a plan pet."

At that the two blondes fell into a deep sleep never to wake again...just kidding! They lived happily ever after...well as happy as Buffy and Spike can be together..which is pretty damn happy!!!!

AN: And so this concludes my tale. Sorry it has taken so long. I started what? A year ago? Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I know that this ending was a bit of a cop out but I had to finish it. It was eating me away inside. Anyways, I am outta here peeps! Laters!

AJ


End file.
